Dead Man Walking
by Fairyfloss01
Summary: Sequel to my story Dead Wrong. Eric has returned to Sookie as a human. While Eric is having problems adjusting to human life, he and Sookie are entangled in the identity and previous life of Oberon. Can their relationship survive the transition?
1. Prologue

**Many many many eternal thanks to my beta Murgatroid for all her help with this and the second chapter of "What Happens in Haiti". I know it's cliche but words are really can't express my gratitude. **

**I hope all of you will enjoy this as much as Dead Wrong. For anyone who is reading this for the first time, this is the sequel to my story "Dead Wrong". Though this and the previous story is canon, you'd be really confused if you hadn't read my previous story first. **

**As always characters and story belongs to Charlaine Harris and I'm just taking them out to play... blah blah blah.**

* * *

"C'mon now, we'll do this together."

Like the warrior that he is, he did not show fear; I just know him. He took a deep breath. One that he needed now. Eric or Oberon's lungs had collapsed on the way to the hospital. The paramedics estimate he had stopped breathing for more than ten minutes; his heart had stopped for five. Doctors said it was a miracle that Oberon had survived with no permanent damage. I couldn't agree more.

When Amelia came to the hospital to pick me up she found me crying and kissing a complete stranger and she thought I was having some sort of episode. She walked into the room and nearly peed her pants! She could smell the magic in the air but she herself couldn't identify it with which spell she had cast or even if it was one of hers. Amelia just stood there for the longest time wide eyed and gob smacked before she could collect her thoughts.

Eric let out a tender "Ow" because I was crushing one of his tubes and it jabbed under his skin at the most uncomfortable angle. I finally tore myself away and dismounted the bed. Good timing too, because the nurses and doctors were rushing into the room to check up in him. Amelia and I were shooed away and it was the weirdest drive back to Bon Temps. On the drive home, Amelia wanted to say something but was continuously at a loss for words. I was just sitting there on the passenger side concocting a plan to sneak back into the hospital and back into Eric's room.

I wondered around in haze, went on autopilot and finally showered. I don't even know if I remembered to put conditioner in my hair. When I finally hit the sack, I found I couldn't sleep and not in a good way. Flooded by insecurities, I started to doubt. What if Eric went to sleep and woke up as Oberon again? What if he slipped back into his coma? What if I'd just imagined the whole thing and I just mauled some poor defenseless man at the hospital?

Luckily for me, the next morning Amelia was sitting at the dining table with breakfast and all her paraphernalia welcoming me with a broad smile. So she felt it to right? She's going back to the hospital with me, right?

"Good morning sunshine! How're you this morning?"

Amelia was practically beaming. When she's in such a mood it took every ounce of energy I had to block her out. Both Amelia and I wolfed down our breakfasts quickly so we could go back to the hospital. Though both of us had the same purpose, we each had our own agendas.

To my horror, we found Eric with a bundle of machines hooked up to him and the respirator jammed down his throat. He was awake and gave me a weak smile through his oxygen mask. I went straight to the nurse's station and questioned the hell out of them. They told me not to worry, Mr. Matthews' (who? I guess that's Oberon's last name) lung had collapsed last night and he's now stabilized. The doctors will try weaning him off the respirator again when he's stronger. They're guessing in another two days.

I had never fathomed that I could lose Eric again by _human _vulnerabilities. He's now susceptible to the same weaknesses I am, disease, war famine, car accidents and getting hit in the head with Blue ice. Consumed with fear and worry, my head was running scenarios of how Eric could die as a human. I walked back to his room, preoccupied with the possibility of the hospital burning down and Eric not being able to escape because he was so weak.

Amelia had set up her paraphernalia and was going through ingredients and spells in her head. She was going to try some spells to see if she could uncover what state of existence Eric/Oberon was in. I instantly felt uneasy but I didn't know why. Eric was awake as he watched Amelia work silently. When I realized what was wrong.

"Stop what you're doing Amelia."

"Why? Eric doesn't mind," she quipped and placed a small dish of mottle colored sand next to Eric's pillow.

Eric furrowed his brow and tried to take my hand to comfort me. He obviously thought there wasn't any harm in whatever Amelia wanted to do. They must have built up a lot trust on their trip to Haiti. Taking his warm hand into mine, I couldn't help noticing how unusual that sensation was, and how I've been conditioned to associate affection with cool contact. I know that Amelia is only trying to magically backtrack what happened with Eric and Oberon. I can read from her that she's actually worried the real Oberon had not passed and been pushed out by Eric's soul and is currently in Limbo.

Regardless, I cannot ignore the fact that something is amiss.

I caught Amelia's hand just as she was about sprinkle some form of dust on Eric's head.

"I said stop Amelia!"

My tone was a lot stronger than I had anticipated, but I got her attention.

"What the fuck, Sookie?!" Amelia whined as she tried to twist her wrist from my grasp.

I instantly felt guilty about my outburst at Amelia, but saying that girl has a one track mind is an understatement, especially when it was about her magic. Eric gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I loosened my grip on Amelia.

"Jesus Sookie! You don't even know your own strength do you?" She said scornfully as she rubbed her wrists.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am."

Could the effects of vampire blood last that long? I haven't had any since the night Eric proposed; I've been in a coma for three weeks and I'm still under the influence of V?

Amelia let out a disgruntled breath.

"What came over you? I'm not casting any spells you know! I'm just trying to find out which spell worked or what happened. There shouldn't be any side affects or harm…"

"That's the problem Amelia, you know as much about what you're doing now as you did when you cast the spells and that's next to nothing. I can't let you take that risk."

She drew breath to protest and I nipped it at the bud.

"Don't even try Amelia, don't forget who you're dealing with." I said pointing at my temple.

I knew while she was setting up that she had no idea what she was doing and she was just going to try a bunch of spells to see if she could get a magical reaction and I was just horrified. This was the first time I held my telepathy against someone like this. I hated it, but I couldn't take any chances here. What if something went wrong? I couldn't risk losing Eric again. It was selfish, I know, but I couldn't just let Amelia toy around with something so important.

"Don't be ridiculous Sookie! What you're thinking about can work both ways. Even _if_ tampering with spells _could_ reverse whatever I've done, what's to say that this won't last _unless_ I find out exactly how it happened so we can maintain the spell?"

"I can't hear his thoughts Amelia." My heart dropped to the floor as I said it out loud and I found myself holding even tighter onto Eric's hand.

"Isn't that the more reason for me to find out what's going on?" Amelia was almost yelling at this point.

"Do you really know how to go about doing that? No experiments on him Amelia!"

This caught her full attention.

"But that's ridiculous Sookie! Everything about this is an experiment. He is here as the end _result_ of experimentation!"

"I know this is extremely selfish of me. I haven't even thanked you for the miracle you have helped perform and I'm crazy to doubt your abilities. But please, I _beg _you to understand how important he is to me and I just can't take any risks at the moment. I _can't _hear his thoughts Amelia! To me that feels like something's not right with him. Shouldn't we prefer to err on caution, instead of going in blind folded?"

"I know what I'm doing Sookie! I'm just going to perform some of the spells again to see which one will give a reaction! That might clue us in on which one actually worked!"

"That's your plan? Trial and error?!"

It was what I feared and felt from her thoughts. It's why I couldn't let her go ahead with it.

"It's a little more than that. You just don't understand that magic is not an exact science Sookie!"

"What is this really about Amelia? You helping Eric or you stroking your own ego as witch?"

I'd never seen Amelia so angry before. There was nothing wrong with Amelia feeling proud, after all, she managed to bring a vampire back to life all by herself; although it was by accident. Of course she'd want to find out what happened. I'm ashamed of what I'd just said and how I'm using what I hear from her head against her. But I would do whatever necessary to protect what was mine and in my mind I felt justified.

Obviously, Amelia didn't think so.

"Are you going to side with her on this?" She asked Eric quietly.

She exuded an icy kind of calm, the kind that masked cold fury. Eric just looked at her apologetically, glanced over to me and nodded, giving me his consent.

"Okay. Fine."

In one clean sweep, Amelia tossed all her stuff back in her bag and stormed to the door. Judging by the clinking noises I think she smashed at least one bottle in there.

She paused just before the stepped over the threshold, she spat, "Don't come crying to me for help when anything goes wrong."

That was the last time I've seen or heard from her.

It was a testament to Eric's sensibilities that he never mentioned the argument I had with Amelia again. I guess he could see both sides of the story and didn't see any point in bringing it back up again.

Eric was successfully weaned off the respirator two days later and started treatment on the incentive spirometer a few days after that. It was a totally different experience for me to witness his recovery. It went against the image that he was the all powerful, indestructible Sheriff of Area Five, but I was glad that Eric was here with me in any shape or form. I went to visit him every day and even organized my work schedule around visiting hours in the evening. I know I didn't need to work with the money Eric left me, but since he was back I wasn't sure if he has other plans for it. It was his money after all.

We hadn't tackled any of the serious issues in our conversations. Both of us were very focused on him getting better. When his wound had healed sufficiently for him to get out of bed, we went for walks to improve his capacity. On those evenings, we just talked like we used to about my day, about his day and which nurse he's sure is a were but can't know for sure because his sense of smell isn't as acute anymore.

Another thing that got Eric talking was food. Humanity had taken monumental strides in gastronomy since Eric was human and there are ingredients that we use everyday that weren't even heard of a hundred years ago, let alone a thousand. It had also been a thousand years since Eric exercised his taste buds on anything but blood. He was on cloud nine the first day he had Jell-O and his eyes sparkled when I told him the different colors were different flavors. If bland old hospital food got him this excited, I couldn't wait to see what it would be like for him to try chocolate, fried chicken, Chinese food; amongst other things. Heh.

Eric had to fake amnesia (well not totally fake, he really had no idea who Oberon Matthews was) and his doctors easily accepted it as a consequence of brain damage from the lack of blood flow to his brain when his heart stopped beating. Everyone at the hospital assumed we had formed a bond from the traumatic experience we shared. They've seen people hook up for less reasons and thought we were kind of sweet together. However, there would be a lot more explaining to do when you've recovered from a coma and assumed a totally different identity altogether. I'd been calling him sweetie to avoid the getting the name wrong and he reverted back to calling me Lover in a tone that made me blush whenever someone was within earshot.

Before we knew it, Eric's wound had healed enough and his lungs were strong enough for him to go home. When Eric had to sign his discharge papers he started signing a large looped E before he stopped himself and told the nurse he forgot what his signature was like. It was evident to the both of us that the honeymoon was over and we had to address not just the elephant, but the _elephants_ in the room. Who was Oberon and should we make an effort to find out who he was? How much in Oberon's life did we want to get tangled? Who, if anyone at all should know that Oberon was really Eric? How would Eric cope as a human? More importantly, was he really human? I haven't heard a peep of his thoughts, but he was human for all scientific purposes as far as the doctors and nurses were concerned. Last but not least, was the spell permanent? Fact of the matter was, no-one including the witch who most likely made this possible, had a better idea than we did. There was no way to find out.

As we walked along the corridor to the main entrance of the hospital, Eric paused and his whole stance tensed up, straightened his shoulders and stared straight ahead, never taking his eyes away from the entrance to the hospital.

It was ten o'clock in the morning and the sun was shining brightly through the sliding glass doors.

"Sweetie? Did you ever leave your room without me here?"

Eric just shook his head.

This was the first time he'd seen the sun in a thousand years. Discounting that time we had to escape the hotel in Rhodes, this would be the first time he would be touched by the sun without being burnt or fear of erupting into flames. Understanding that he was steadying himself to conquer a thousand year old nemesis I took his soft hand into mine.

"C'mon now, we'll do this together."


	2. Good News and Bad News

Hi Everyone!

I'm back! Again. I know I promised more updates after Easter... but guess what? My boyfriend proposed! (Squeeeeeee!) So now the date has been set and I have a plan and a schedule, I hope I'll be able to fit in some more writing in the middle of this madness. I love doing this too much to stop and don't worry; I have the whole plot in my head already. So it's just a matter of fingers on keyboard ;-)

* * *

"Fuck Oberon!" Eric cried from my old bedroom.

This had been his catch phrase for whenever he encountered any obstacles of being human.

Eric had turned my old bedroom into a makeshift gym as soon as the doctors gave him the green light to work out. He's been at it like an animal ever since. If possible, Eric had toned and buffed his body up in even better shape than it was previously. We were back at my house for less than a week and Eric had been testing my catalog of my Gran's recipes when he found out he had joined the battle of the bulge.

It all happened when I caught him looking at himself in the bathroom mirror like a thirteen year old girl. He was totally unsurprised when he saw me in his reflection and unabashedly asked, "Lover? Do you think I'm inflating?" as he ran his fingers across his less defined abs. Hmmm… I'm so glad Oberon took care of himself.

As my line of sight couldn't help finding its way down that fine body, I found out that as much as Oberon looked like and was about the same height as Eric, there were subtle are differences. While Eric had a buff and strong upper body as many a Viking should have been, especially since Eric was part of a clan that were actually farmers as well as raiders; it would've involved a lot of upper body work and strength. Oberon's body was different. Broad shoulders set off by well squared pecs, in combination with his waistline, formed the perfect triangle. He had the proportions of an athletic swimmer who had the luxury of working out. It added muscle tone to the otherwise smooth V shape that a swimmer's body would have.

My eyes traveled further down to the knot of the towel around his waist and I noticed that Oberon had some ink on the inside of his forearm, two down from the elbow and a larger one on his back. I remembered Chow and Godfrey had tattoos but they were done before they were turned. My eyes followed the line of the towel and I couldn't help trying to analyze the outline of what lies beneath it. I'd be damned if I wasn't curious about Oberon's equipment compared to Eric's. I knew chances of Oberon being as well endowed as Eric were slim however...

"Lover..."

"Ahem." Right. His abs. "Well that's just you not working out and -"

Suddenly Eric dropped the towel and I couldn't help trying to take a peek. In two swift motions Eric pulled me toward him. He was all hard and ready as he pressed on my back as he leaned against me and the doorframe. Wedging me with my face against the wooden frame and he leaned his whole body on my back. I moved my legs further apart so he could press himself as much against my back as possible.

"How about we take this body for test drive?" He murmured in my ear.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared at our reflections in the mirror. I was just wearing my usual shorts and tank top at home looking turned on as hell with a naked Eric pressing me against the bathroom doorframe. I blushed because I've never seen myself like that; hooded eyes, half opened lips and turned towards Eric like I wanted to eat him. The expression was all lustful and I blushed a deep shade of crimson at my own reflection in the mirror.

"You are beautiful lover. I love it when you look at me like that. Don't you get turned on when you see that I want you with every inch of my existence?" Eric said in my ear as he pulled down my shorts and let them drop to the floor.

He was licking me at my favorite spot behind my ear. My body reacted to what it wanted and my back arched to position myself for him. I let out a moan as my body yearned for him, wanting him to take over. My face was still flushed, but for a different reason now. Through the embarrassment I also found what we were doing to be somewhat erotic and the horny part of me liked it. A lot.

I was wet between my legs, I wanted him so much. Eric obviously felt the same, as he forewent his usual teasing and foreplay and pushed himself into me. Oberon's equipment felt – different. I didn't even know how to compare. From what I saw he had his own kind of gracious plenty but the dimensions were different, he made different parts if me squirm as Eric pumped into me, while there were certain sensations I had when I made love with Eric that I wasn't feeling. Perhaps it was the position we were in?

Maybe it was coincidence or he sensed that my mind was wandering; Eric started pumping harder and faster making me moan with anticipation of my own climax… so close. As his last few strokes brought my release, Eric bit down on my shoulder and I screamed out of pain of a different sort.

While vampire punctures draw blood they release neurotoxins that instead of being toxic like most venomous bites, the vampires' neurotoxins can even make the experience enjoyable and euphoric. Hence the popularity of vamp bars and the fangbangers. Eric was biting me out of habit, with his normal blunt human teeth – with no neurotoxin or coagulant. And it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

You would think that pain would distract you from sex but it had the opposite effect, screaming out actually brought me closer to the edge and Eric even more enthused. Eric lifted my leg as the rhythm of his strokes began to falter and with the last few strokes he brought me with him as we shuddered and collapsed in a heap by the bathroom entrance. Everything was a blur – in a good sort of way.

I awoke in my bed with an odd sensation on my left hand, like someone tugging on my fingers. When my eyes focused I saw that it was Eric slipping our engagement ring back on my finger.

"Are you being sneaky?" I asked as I tried to pull my hand away. Eric tightened his grip and managed to slip the ring back on my finger.

"You don't expect me to propose again do you?" Eric chuckled. I noticed his smile was a little wider than normal, as if to make room for fangs that don't exist anymore and wondered if he knew he still had such a habit.

"No… I guess not."

"Then why haven't you been wearing the ring? You didn't expect me to honor the engagement?"

In honest truth, I hadn't been wearing the ring because we knew nothing about Oberon. What if he already had a family? What if he had a wife waiting for him at home somewhere? Even though the hospital staff said they couldn't contact anyone listed as an emergency contact on his insurance card and Oberon's cell phone had not rung once with anyone worried about where he'd been for the last month or two. But the possibility still lurked in the corners of my mind and I told Eric so.

"Hmm…" Eric turned on his back as he scratched his stubbly chin. "How about we get Crutcher to do a background check on Oberon and if it comes back clean then we'll go ahead with our plans."

Mr. Crutcher was the lawyer Mr. Cataliades recommended to us in our court case with Felipe de Castro over Eric's assets. Short and plump for a man at the height of 5'6", he had a friendly face, with chocolate brown hair and matching freckles. His cornflower blue eyes smiled with mischief, Crutcher looked like everyone's favorite drinking buddy. That is, until he smiled at you, which he rarely did. He'd often just grimace rather than bare his pearly whites. Once he did smile at a joke Eric made and revealed set of small sharp pointy teeth. He must've had at least three times the normal teeth of humans, all of them like sharp little tacks. My gut told me that his bite could be lethal. Crutcher definitely had an ethereal feel to him, and his brain patterns were a mixture of things I couldn't even start to identify. All I knew was that he was barely human and according to Eric a damn good lawyer.

Eric and Crutcher started conversations over the phone with Eric prodding him in the right direction. Crutcher was wary at first since this person who claimed to be my latest beau took such an interest in my finances. But given how adept Eric was at helping Crutcher finding which tax and accounting loopholes were used to funnel money into Eric's offshore accounts, proving the funds actually belonged to Eric and now me, Crutcher assumed Oberon was either a tax lawyer or a forensic accountant of some sort and left it at that. Since then, Crutcher had been on Felipe's case like a hound and the rumor coming from Mr. C's camp was that they were trying to persuade Felipe to drop the case or risk paying a huge amount of legal fees for nothing. Things were certainly looking good for us.

Eric had been using Hadley's computer to trade stocks online with the cash he'd left me. Crutcher had advised that we pay ten percent of the inheritance tax the state of Louisiana had slapped me with. Since Eric and I weren't married I was in the highest tax bracket even when he had a will. However, Crutcher was contesting to the courts that given that Eric was already dead this was simply a transfer of assets. The appeal actually had the senators in a frenzy up at city hall, even though vamps had been legal citizens for five years and had been able to marry humans for two, federal and state tax laws just hadn't had time to catch up. Crutcher thought there was a good chance we'd be able to get some of it back before they wrote new laws to change it.

None of this bothered me the way it had Eric. He was absolutely on a bend when he found out about the estate tax and would've broken the kitchen table if he wasn't human when Mr. Crutcher explained to him about the court case with Felipe de Castro. Though we had more money than I'd ever dream of being able to spend in a lifetime, it must have been frustrating for Eric to see his assets dwindle to less than a tenth of what they were because of the avarice of a king to whom he owed fealty.

However, Peter Crutcher was the kind of lawyer you would be scared to have against you. He was cool, calm and logical with a savage ruthlessness that only came to the surface when necessary. That was apparent when Eric told Mr. Crutcher that the paper trail for one of the offshore accounts ended in Somalia. It was possible that company certificates were held in one of the Somali banks. However, the area where the branch was located was one of the most precarious areas currently under sharia law and even Eric himself claimed that it may be a waste to time to try to obtain papers in such a dangerous country when it would've been blown to smithereens five times over by now. Crutcher turned up with papers in two days. When asked how he did it, he just smiled. I shuddered when, under closer inspection, there was a fine spray of what looked like dried blood on the corner of first page. It frightened me to think what mix of supernatural beings made up the man that was our lawyer. I was just glad he was on our side.

So did I trust Crutcher to do a thorough of background check for Oberon? You bet.

"Okay." I yawned as I stretched out on the bed. If nothing came back about Oberon, I'd marry Eric. We didn't want another estate tax or any other debacle to happen because we weren't married. Oh yeah, and because he came back from the dead for me, that too.

"Oh no, lover. I'm not letting you go back to sleep that easily. I have to keep exercising to stop myself from inflating." Eric said softly as he started kissing down my neck, he was ready as he pressed himself against my thigh and again I couldn't help noticing he felt different. It was like making love with a new person for the first time.

"Lover, you're blushing!" Eric chuckled. "You are many things, but prude isn't one of them. May I ask what had brought on this sudden sense of modesty?" His tongue slid down my breast, caught my nipple in his mouth and started nibbling. Cheat.

"You… just feel… different." I just want him to get on with it. Right now.

"Good different or bad different?" He said as our eyes met while his teeth and tongue alternated on my breast.

"Just… different!" I uttered as wrapped my legs around his torso.

"Then we should get you well acquainted with this new body of mine and overcome this meekness of yours."

"Oh yes." I replied. And we did. All day, into the evening and until the next morning.

I left Eric in his makeshift gym swearing profanities at himself when I headed out to work. I still worked two morning shifts a week – for my sanity and for Sam. I also liked having my own money to spend.

When I got back from work that afternoon Eric had received a courier from Mr. Crutcher's office. When I walked out of my shower and into the kitchen I was greeted by a very solemn Eric. He gave me nod and indicated I should take the seat opposite him. Who died? Or perhaps worse, who's married with children?

"Lover, I have some good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?"

"Good."

I didn't understand why anybody would like to hear the bad news first, if it was really bad news then it would dampen the good news to follow and if it wasn't so bad the good news would still be good news. So why not hear the good news first?

"Good news, Oberon is not married."

"That's a relief. I hear a 'but' coming."

I was expecting a 'but' along the lines of that he had a string of lovers and twelve children out of wedlock.

"The 'but' is this," Eric said as he pushed the manila envelope over to me.

The mug shot jumped from the page catching my attention and nothing else. The picture was in color, and the man in the picture was almost unrecognizable.

The look was one of absolute contempt while he stared into the camera. The sides of his head were shaved with a short Mohawk in the middle. The picture of his side profile showed an elaborate tribal tattoo design that ran along his scalp. Oberon looked like he'd had a bad day and was just pissed at everybody. Underneath the mug shot began the list of convictions that filled the page, starting with small things like shoplifting and vandalism when he was young, escalating to breaking and entering and check fraud with a number of traffic violations and DUIs scattered throughout the history. At the bottom of the page was the whopper, aggravated robbery of the second degree, earning him a five year sentence which somehow he was on parole for after only serving two of the five.

"Oh my God! What if you missed reporting to your parole officer? What if you were supposed to stay within a certain state and you've violated some term or another of your parole? Can they throw you back in jail?"

I felt an onset of panic on my shoulders and my insides scrambling. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or scream. I couldn't lose him to something as trivial as this! Not after what we'd been through. I somehow managed not to lose my nerve, but I broke out in a cold sweat and rubbed my palms on my thighs.

"Crutcher was looking into it before he sent this information to us and he said he'll try to sort it out with the parole officer. According to him, it really depends if Oberon had a good relationship with him or her and whether he's been abiding by the conditions of his parole. Anyhow, I don't know how well they're going to react to this whole amnesia story. It's a good enough story to spin to hospital staff, but I just don't trust how the human authorities will react to this."

It was funny how he still didn't consider himself a human.

"Well," Eric continued as he pushed himself from the kitchen table, "wedding plans should be put on hold. You don't want to be mixed in any sort of possible criminal connections amongst a big estate law suit on your hands. It would just complicate matters further. You don't know what sort of people Oberon was in involved with while he was in the slammer."

Eric shook his head as he smirked either to himself or his clever use of slang in reference to Oberon's incarceration. Either way, I couldn't help feeling a certain level of defeat from him. Our blood bond was still alive and his dejection was seeping into me like a leaking pipe. Eric had barely had time to adjust to not having money, power and supernatural abilities; he was now facing the possibility that he may even lose his basic freedom as well. Re-incarnation as a human seemed to have more cons than pros at the moment.

I knew what Eric had said about holding our wedding plans made perfect logical sense. Coming from the soul of a thousand year old survivalist almost guaranteed that it was the right thing to do, but my heart ached at the thought of not progressing into the next stage in our relationship. We'd been through so much together and our status was so unofficial. To the law we had no status. If they threw Oberon back in jail for violating conditions of his parole, would they even let someone of no relation on his visitor's list? Would I able to act on his behalf for anything if I wasn't his wife? My head knew one thing but my heart wanted another. Screw being pragmatic.

I grabbed Eric's arm. "Wait. Let's just do it."

"Do what, Lover?"

"Let's drive to Texarkana and just get married. If they throw you back in jail I want to be able to come for conjugal visits." I smiled playfully at him hoping to lift his spirits a little.

"This is no laughing matter Lover, as my wife it may be hard to hide the fact that we have money. We don't know what kind of attention that may attract. What if some scoundrel comes and tries extort you with something from Oberon's sordid past or kidnap you for ransom? The situation is too precarious without knowing more."

"To hell with being careful Eric! If the police come knocking on our door tonight I want to know that I'd be able to act on your behalf for everything. That aside, we're due. It's time to move this relationship to the next level. You want it and I want it, so let's just do it. If anything big and bad does happen, we'll be able to console ourselves in the fact that we did it for love. That's good enough for me."

Eric sighed and sat back down by the table. Trapped inside a human body stripped of his power and money, I'd never seen the high handed master of all schemes, Eric, look as helpless as he did right now.

Just when I thought he was going to come up with a perfectly practical objection, he said, "Maybe a road trip to Texarkana is just what we need."


	3. Where I Belong

**Many thanks to smittens for jumping in to help me beta this chapter while murgatroid is having a wonderful vacation. Smittens made a great suggestion that really improved the chapter and I think you really made the scene complete, so lots hugs and kisses to you.**

**Hope I can get the next chapter up sooner than it took for this one and get into the thick of the story. Can't wait to see all your reactions then :)**

**Later.**

* * *

Surprisingly, Eric owns a Prius.

We dropped by his house in Shreveport to switch cars and now we're cruising down the 71 in a very sensible car. Not what I exactly had in mind for an elopement.

"I don't see why it's so farfetched to you that vampires would be environmentally conscious- no, we're more than that. We're environmentally fervent. Why wouldn't we be? We plan to inhabit this earth a lot longer than any human." He's been on this subject ever since we left the house. I've realized that Eric can get quite chatty when he's nervous. This is a phenomenon I don't think I've ever witnessed before he came back as Oberon. I suspect that it's more than just his sudden onset of environmental protectionism that we're driving in a heavily tinted car Sedan with no sun roof as opposed to the Vette.

Hiding behind ink black aviators (I didn't even know they made them that dark) he refuses to drive during the day. Operating under the excuse that the daylight messes up with his depth perception or some BS of the like, explains why I'm the one behind the wheel while he's prattling on about vampire involvement in the green movement. "If only we were organized enough as a group in the early part of the century, the world would be very different today." Eric lamented as he looked out the window and stared off into the distance.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" I asked

"We, as vampires for one, and all the other supernatural beings that had an interest in the sustainability of the planet. The Fay for instance were trying as hard as we were to get the green movement going."

"My great grandfather sponsored the green movement!"

"Tried to anyway. We were really caught off guard by the developments of the last century. Steam engines, automobiles, electricity, telephones, airplanes were just leaps made by humankind that gave them abilities beyond our imagination. When you've lived as long as some of us had it's very hard to adapt to changes and we were just caught off guard by how quickly things were changing and what it all means. I remember it was the Summit of 1959, that some of the newer more technologically adept vampires held a seminar on the destructiveness of nuclear warfare and how powerful humans have become. Just in case that didn't get our attention, they also warned us that even if the humans didn't destroy the planet with a flick of a switch, they also alluded to the fact that increasing use of fossil fuels were rising temperatures of planet and the dangers of global warming."

"1959? What took you guys so long?"

"It's one thing to be motivated and another to get things moving. Remember we were all living underground back then and many of the powerful vamps were from the old world and still believed we could just slaughter humans if things get out of hand. They can't even fathom how advanced humans have become in common warfare, let alone atom bombs and eventually nuclear technology. It was another decade before we were organized enough to form a committee dedicated to try to help humans towards a more sustainable future. By then we realized that many of the patents were already bought up."

"Bought up? By whom?"

"Large corporations, conglomerates and super companies that are a bunch of acronyms who have a vested interest in keeping the profit margin up and maintaining the status quo."

"You mean there are special interest groups out there that are buying up technology that could make the world a better place but choosing not to? For money? That sounds a bit like Internet conspiracy to me."

"Why is it so hard to believe Lover? Oil and motor car companies have a vested interest in keeping the green movement at bay. Imagine if we got hold of the technology for the electric car, there would be no need for gas stations anywhere in the world. The price of oil would plummet and where would these companies be? What would motor companies who had spent millions of dollars on research and development on cars that were suddenly redundant? If they had the control over the technology they can pace the change and see to it they position themselves to be the profit makers in the next generation of change. It makes perfect sense. GM alone filed 1,300 patents on green technology last year. Where did you think it all spawned came from?"

"So how did you figure Niall was also involved? I can hardly imagine him being on a panel of green vampires."

"You're right," Eric said as he smiled at my chide about green vampires. We knew that Brie Pharmaceuticals belonged to Niall. The company name came up in a few of the projects we were looking into. I assume he's been encountering the same problems we were."

I'll have to ask Claude about this next time I saw him. I haven't seen him since before Claudine died. I'm hoping it won't be awkward. Since we never had a funeral or anything like that for her. Or they did and didn't ask me to come. I feel a bit rejected at the thought but I can understand that too, she did die because of me.

We pulled into the gas station up ahead to fill up.

Eric got out while I sat and looked at the dress I bought when we rushed into Tara's Togs this morning, hanging by the side window in the rearview mirror. I knew Tara had a check up this morning otherwise I would've gone dress hunting in Shreveport to avoid any questions. It's not anything fancy, just an ash white colored silk cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a nice rose like knot at the front. Perfect for a quickie wedding. The shop girl whose name I forgot, that Tara hired to cover for her while she'll be on maternity leave eyed at me suspiciously. Oh well, all will be revealed upon our return anyway.

When I got out to pay for the gas I turned and asked if Eric wanted a slushee as I was going inside to get some coffee. Eric had taken an immense liking to slushees; he loved it when he got a brain freeze.

"Only if they have cola and raspberry." Ah, they're his favorite flavors to mix.

When I returned to the car, coffee in one hand and slushee in another, Eric came back with the most annoyed expression on his face.

"Hand me the keys, I'm driving."

"What brought this on? I thought the sunlight messed with your depth perception or whatever."

"I'll be okay."

Hmmm… he must be really annoyed.

Eric banged about readjusting the seats and mirrors before he sped off at full speed down the highway. I placed the slushee by the cup holder on his side and he managed to mutter a 'thanks' under his breath.

What gives? We're supposed to be running off and get married! I have no illusions that it's any kind of fairytale (it's a shotgun wedding after all). But having him rumbling around in a bad mood will put me in a bad mood sooner or later too. Just when I was pondering that thought, I heard Eric hissing, with his palm on his temple.

"Brain freeze."

I couldn't help but giggle at him. I'm not used to Eric being adorable.

"Now can you tell me what went wrong back there?"

Eric paused, tightened his jaw and said "The human condition is a disgusting existence."

"As in…what sense?" I'm totally miffed at this point

"Human excretion is the most disgusting and form of disposal. Especially when it has to be collected at a designated place! It's absolutely putrid!"

"Did you mean you hated the men's room at the gas station?"

Eric gave a stiff nod before he shuddered even at the flashback of his experience.

I bit my tongue and tried not to laugh. I didn't want to belittle his bad experience of public restrooms. "Yeah, they are notoriously terrible." I paused to see his reaction – none whatsoever. Wow, it really bothered him.

"I try to go whenever I can at the cleaner bathrooms, so I'm not stuck at one of those wretched off road ones. Well you're a guy, you can just go in a bush when no-one's looking right?"

"I will not stoop so low as to defecate in a public area. I'm not that kind of person."

Alrighty! I would have never thought a Viking would have trouble peeing in the wind etcetera. I guess centuries of being in the vampire aristocracy would wipe any uncouth behavior out. The only thing I can think of saying is. "We'll get to Texarkana soon, then we're heading off to search Oberon's apartment in Dallas right?"

Eric nodded again and leaned back, as if just driving helps him relax. I decided not to disturb his mood.

We had made the unilateral decision to tidy up Oberon's affairs as much as we could so as we're not surprised like we were with him being on parole. It's better to take the bull by the horns sort of scenario. We did decide to get married first, because it made more sense to stop by Texarkana before Dallas. It's the practical thing to do.

We were on East Third St., when Eric zoomed by the city hall.

"Hey! You went right passed it!"

"Well isn't someone eager to be Mrs. Northman!" Eric turned and touched my chin. "I thought you would like to freshen up before we do the deed."

Woops. I did need to change and hopefully doll up a bit. I giggled at my momentary lapse into over zealousness.

Eric laughed with me and we pulled into a driveway a couple blocks away from the city hall.

"What's this?" I asked as we pulled into what looked like someone's very grand and very stately home.

"It's a bed and breakfast. I found it on the Internet. It felt more appropriate than what the hotels had to offer here."

"It's awful fussy for a stopover." I frowned. I know Eric is used to a certain amount of luxury, but I'm really not used to some of the excessiveness.

Eric took my hand, kissed the top of head and led me to the door. The B&B was pretty as a picture, with tall two story Corinthian columns holding up the exterior verandah, I felt like I was walking back in time onto a wealthy plantation.

We were greeted by a rotund and friendly couple who owned the B&B called Fred and Ginger. I kid you not. They were quite jovial about their pairing and even told us a short version of how they met at a church dance and knew they were meant for each other before they knew each other's names. They reminded me of a children's picture book I saw that depicted the lives of Santa and Mrs. Claus the rest of the year when it wasn't Christmas.

Fred took our bags and led me up the stairs to our room while Eric said he'll wait for me in the dining room before we head off to city hall. The room just took my breath away. Lush bottle green velvet curtains held up by brass curtain rods framed the large windows overlooking the front yard. The walls and bed spread matched perfectly with the oak canopy bed and an ensuite bathroom that had a clawed bathtub! Everything; the desk, the chairs, including the chaise by window all looked antique. I feel like Scarlett when she's preparing for a party in Tara. I giggled and remembered when I made the same reference to Eric when we were on Russell's compound. It seemed like a lifetime ago when I felt dubious about Eric. As I sat down by the dressing table, I can't help but reflect upon how far we've come and how close I came to losing him.

After applying some light base and natural shades of blush and eye shadow (nothing screams 'ho' more than too much make up with a white dress), I decided to pop my camera in my clutch so we could ask someone to take a picture or the two of us when we're signing the certificate. I bounced down the stairs and Ginger told me Eric was waiting for me. I thanked her and headed straight towards the dining area.

It was dark and quiet and no-one was there, which made sense since the area was only used for breakfast. But where was Eric? I looked past the French doors and saw him standing there next to Fred in his summer suit. He was wearing an off white lavender tie with pansy purple stripes that I picked out and he had a pale pink carnation with purple stripes on his lapel. Eric had always paid attention to details.

What surprised me when I stepped over the threshold was the man who greeted me with the friendliest smile. Dressed in a black robe and a white stole, there's no mistaking that he's a pastor. "How did you-" I started and stopped myself. Eric wasn't a vampire anymore and leaders of any religion wouldn't have a problem marrying us now. Ginger handed me a bouquet of flowers from behind as I took another step towards Eric.

The afternoon sun shone its golden rays into the small garden with the effect that could've been one of Monet's paintings. Full in its summer bloom, I'm surrounded by the scent of roses and the pale violet and whites of alyssums with splashes of pink from the dianthus. I spotted some yellow columbines in the bushes and some other plants as well, but I'm paying them too much attention. The most wonderful thing is right in front of me.

I must've been grinning like an idiot as I paced towards the small clematis covered canopy and Fred was clicking away with his camera.

I was on cloud nine as the pastor recited the ceremony, but when he said "Oberon Matthews wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony?" I was taken aback.

I'm marrying a stranger.

There's no denying it. This being standing in front of me is not the vampire I love. He's not a vampire. Oberon looks like Eric but his body is different. Everything about him physically is different. If I changed the engine, the tires and rims and the whole interior of my Impala, is it still an Impala?

My downward spiral into a dark philosophical dilemma was interrupted when Eric took my hands into his, catching my attention with the intense azure of his gaze and said "_I, take_ thee, Sookie Jane Stackhouse, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for the rest of my existence."

My heart skipped a beat. Yes, for the rest of our existence, because Eric had proven, that even death couldn't keep us apart. I looked up at his face as the well of emotion from my heart tickled my sinuses with the overwhelming heat of the love I felt for him. Eric's eyes softened as he suddenly pulled me into an embrace and his lips were on mine. And… it was as simple as that. All questions answered, all fears put to rest, all doubts removed. What I felt was not merely passion, but a tenderness and a love so strong that my body hummed with satisfaction of being complete at last. Something so pure and intense should be toxic, except nothing bad could happen as long as I'm with Eric. As long as we're together. This is where I belong.

We were interrupted by the pastor clearing his throat. I giggled as I pushed Eric away. His smiled brightly and apologized for jumping the gun. The rest of the vows were said without a hitch, even when I did have to call him Oberon.

Fred and Ginger left us alone after they witnessed our marriage certificate and was sweet enough to bake us a heart shaped cake with pink icing. It was so thoughtful. We appreciated it so much that we took it to our room. Taking the time to eat it off each other.


	4. Drugs and Other Revelations

**Had problems loading this the first time, I hope it works now. Sorry to all of you who got the double notification.**

* * *

I can't believe my palms are sweaty.

It's just a stupid door.

Eric's finding a parking spot and coming up soon. I can't let him see me be chicken like this. It's only Oberon's apartment. The worse I could find is that all his fish had died from starvation; or there could be a dead cat, dead puppy.

"Snap yourself out of this Sookie!" I muttered to myself.

I couldn't let the irrational guilt of Oberon's death keep me from opening a goddamn door. Maybe I was just afraid of what I'd find. Oberon's apartment was above a convenience store in Cedar Springs. The landlord, Mr. Wong, who was also the owner of the convenience store (surprise, surprise), was relieved that I had come to get Oberon's things. Mr. Wong was about to pack his things and put them into boxes since Oberon hadn't been back for over a month and his bond had just about run out. When I probed his brain to see if he could offer any insight as to what kind of person Oberon was, everything running through Mr. Wong's head was in Chinese, and a few images of a quiet Oberon coming up and down the stairs. There wasn't any hostility coming from Mr. Wong's thoughts, but that's all I got.

The first thing that happened when I finally opened door was that I sneezed. The apartment was covered with dust! I sneezed some more when I opened the barred windows and disturbed more dust, but I got a good look at the apartment.

It was quite the anti-climax.

The apartment was old with rickety taps and old stained sinks, but more or less clean and very tidy. Actually Spartan would've been a better description. There was no personality to be seen in any of the things there. No photographs, magazines or books, just about a weeks worth of newspapers neatly stacked in a corner and dated about a month ago. All Oberon had in the fridge was two bottles of beer and a jar of peanut butter. If I hadn't already spoken to Mr. Wong I would've thought that Oberon had already moved out.

The apartment had only one bedroom and I went past it, homing in on the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I've never been one to be oh-so-curious about what's in a guy's medicine cabinet. Maybe it's because I've never been able to make it past the first date with most humans and I've been dating vampires who don't need to use the bathroom. Not that Oberon had anything that would enlighten me in his medicine cabinet anyway. There were no prescription drugs, so we couldn't even follow up with a doctor on his history. Just some pain killers, dental floss, band aids, pimple cream, face wash and some antiseptic. I grabbed it up and threw it into a plastic bin liner I found in the kitchen to throw away and headed off into the bedroom.

The bed was a whitewood double with white bed sheets. There was a lamp and an alarm clock by the bed, again, not a single personal item. I opened the closet in my last ditch attempt to find anything that could tell me about Oberon and all that was in there were three pairs of jeans and some sweaters. I pulled them out and laid them out onto the bed to see if Eric would want to take them with him. After all, it would be a perfect fit. The only things I found of interest were five t-shirts from various clubs and bars. One had the 'security' stitched at the front beneath the a logo and name of the Double Axe Bar and another one that also had the word 'security' on it but this was ironed on in large font at the back; this was from the Curvy Cats strip club.

"I guess you're a bouncer Oberon," I said out loud.

It was the only thing I found out about the man, who in a sense I married yesterday, after rifling through his whole apartment. I couldn't help feeling that this was intentional on Oberon's part. Anyone would have to put in considerable effort not to leave any traces of personality in their apartment. Nothing that engaged any personal interest or memoirs of anyone they knew could be found here. I felt that this was just a place where Oberon resided but was not his home, like he was hiding himself from his own home. I was contemplating the implications of all this when Eric arrived.

"Welcome to the home of the most boring man in Dallas!" I exclaimed and felt stupid about being all apprehensive about coming here. I had worked myself up over nothing.

"So I guess you didn't find anything interesting about Oberon."

"Nothing! How could someone live like this? Not a single photo or personal effect throughout the whole apartment! Oh except this." I tossed Eric the bottle of Head and Shoulders from the plastic bag of stuff to throw away. "You might have dandruff."

Eric caught it and grinned "It's more or less what I expect from a former felon. This apartment may not seem to have a lot of personal effects to you. But even this-" Eric said as he tossed the bottle of shampoo back to me "-is a luxury item when you had been incarcerated. I'm actually quite surprised he's gotten back on his feet so well. He's living by himself in his own apartment after having only been out a little over a year."

"I think he's like holding down five jobs or something. He's got about five work t-shirts from different bars and clubs." I motioned Eric to follow me into bedroom and showed him the shirts.

"I think you're right that this is the most boring man in Dallas. You can't get more cliché than an ex-con being a bouncer."

I slapped Eric in the chest and laughed. I hope that he was right. The simpler Oberon was, the less hassle we would have about his life.

"So how long are you going to be? I've actually parked a few blocks away in Oak Lawn. Since Jimmy wouldn't recognize me anymore I can't just park anywhere I want around here and be sure my car would still be there when I return. We shouldn't loiter around here too long."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"Ah, you didn't get to meet him last time. He was my local contact who I borrowed the car from when we were in town."

The guy with the Cadillac that had the safety lock feature disabled. I nearly died because of what that asshole does with his cars. Dubious character at best.

"You know we could get things done a lot faster if you'd help me put everything in the kitchen into a bag, while I clean up here. Do you want to keep any of the clothes?"

"I have plenty back in Shreveport," Eric answered dismissively, "I don't see why you'd even bother packing it up. Let the landlord throw it away."

"No! This stuff is perfectly fine. We can donate it to Goodwill. I remember seeing one a block or two away from here." I pulled another bin liner out of the packet and handed it to him. Eric rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen while I folded everything into a satchel I found on top of the closet. After some ruckus in the kitchen I heard the TV go on in the living room.

"Lover! I think you'd want to see this."

I walked out into the living room to see Eric sitting on the love seat watching the news. My mind went blank with the image on the screen. The picture behind the anchorman was of an extremely handsome figure, dressed in an impeccable business suit walking down a flight of stairs with two bodyguards at his flank. His dark brown hair was tied neatly in a ponytail so taut, that his hair almost looked short and slicked back, but there was no mistaking the marvelous physique and gorgeous features. It was Claude.

Across the picture in large bold yellow letters were 'EXOTIC DRUGS?'

Eric turned the volume up and I was finally able to pay attention to what the news reporter was saying.

_"…the aftermath of losing both board members of the Brie Pharmaceuticals in a mysterious plane crash has been a twisted descent into a long and complicated family legacy. Brie Pharmaceuticals, the largest family owned and the last private pharmaceutical company was pioneered by Niall Brigant and his son Dillon Brigant was his successor. However, tragedy struck in late January of this year when father and son took off for a hunting trip on their single engine airplane, only to lose contact 30 minutes into the flight. The plane was never found. In a twist of fate, the largest private pharmaceutical company in the United States is left without an heir. In accordance to Dillon Brigant's will, next in succession was his eldest daughter Claudine who, in a tragic incident, also died from complications with her pregnancy only days preceding her own grandfather's death. Left next in succession is her twin brother Claude. Not only is Claude owner of the successful __strip__ club Hooligans, we have found that he himself is an exotic dancer who still participates on the weekly roster. Now after a bizarre series of events, Claude is majority shareholder of one of the most powerful drug companies in the world. We will take a short break and return to this story, please stay tuned for our next report on a mysterious form of leprosy affecting..."_

I heard my phone ring in my bag and it distracted me from processing what I just heard on the news.

As I fished it out of my purse my eyes rested back onto the TV screen and I saw a series of pictures of Claude in lewd poses, (obviously from the Hooligan's website) flashing across the screen and then-

"Lover! Is that you?" Eric jerked as he doubled over cackling.

Holy shit! The photo I posed for with Claude for the romance novel cover contest in all its suggestive glory was on TV for all of America to see.

My cheeks burned. I'm not ashamed of what I did. I kind of think that I'd looked good, but having my picture exposed in front of the whole nation in a scandalous piece of news is more than I'd bargained for when I agreed to take those pictures with Claude. It left a very sour taste at the back of my tongue.

I walked back to bedroom to get away from the noise from the TV and Eric's chuckling to answer my phone.

"Hello." I could hear the venom in my own voice in my greeting.

"I take it you watched the news."

"Claude?"

"The one and only."

Claude may be my only living relative apart from Jason, but we don't have a relationship that's closer than the one I have with Oberon's lamp shade. I'm not sure Claude is even capable of having any kind of sociable interaction with anyone he's not interested in for having sex. And now, he doesn't even have Claudine to rein him in…

"What's up?" I said, not letting my mind roam to the subject of Claudine.

"I suppose you don't want to take control of grandfather's company?"

"What? No! What are you talking about? Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh I don't know. I just don't want to do it and I was hoping to get you to agree to sit here and take up space in the office. It's sooooo boring. I'm not even allowed to wear what I want and it's wasting all the time I've spent at the gym!"

I smirked at the image of Claude clad to the nines sitting in his office with no-one around to admire him or his body. It must be a living hell.

"Why don't you just quit? There must be plenty of people you could hire to do the job right?"

"I can't," Claude answered dejectedly, "It's stipulated in the company trust that shares could only be passed and bought or sold to blood relations and it _obviously_ has to be one of us on this side of the universe. That's why I asked you."

"You can't be serious about that! C'mon Claude pull the other one." I shuddered at the thought of the media onslaught if a simple barmaid from Louisiana became the Chairman of an international pharmaceutical company. If they were doing this to Claude, whom I'm sure graduated from college at some time or another, whose only fault is that he runs a strip club, he is getting the exposure worthy of a pop star. I can't imagine what they'd do to little ol' me. I can just see all the psychiatric reports about me when I was young making headlines like: "Cuckoo CEO can't be cured by her own drugs." Or something of the like. No way Jose, I'm going anywhere near that bombshell.

"Thanks but no thanks Claude, but why does it have to stay within the family like that?"

"Well there's that secret department that no-one but the CEO and the people who work in it know about, that still has to manufacture the invisible gloves and other things to help us with iron sensitivity. We can't just shut it down or that would be a death sentence to all of us here. So it's either you or me cousin."

I didn't think Claude was really serious about asking me to go and replace him, though I was positive he didn't want the job. I thought in that self centered soul was someone who was lonely and in his own rude and obtuse way, this was Claude reaching out to me. Suddenly I felt sorry for him so I asked, "How're doing Claude? How are you adjusting?"

"I'm ok. It's not all downside. I get to pick my own bodyguards, driver, gardener… you get the picture and..." _Ding Dong. _It was the doorbell.

"…private jet and things like that aren't half bad…"

I heard muffled voices at the door and I got bad feeling. So I padded out to the living room and I heard someone ask Eric if he was Oberon Matthews.

"…he is pretty nice but he's not really my type…"

It was a courier messenger at the door in dressed in bike shorts, tight t-shirt and aero dynamic helmet. I caught a snippet of the messenger's thought and before I could stop him. Eric answered the fatal question.

"Yes, I'm Oberon."

It was too late. There was nothing I could do.

"Claude, I've got to call you back." I said absently as I braced myself for disaster.

The messenger looked up and with a most indifferent and nonchalant smile he said.

"Mr. Matthews. You've been served."

* * *

**A/N: And down the rabbit hole we go...**

**Thanks again to Murgatroid for taking the time to beta this, you're just awesome!. What do you guys think Oberon is on trouble for? There's going to be a fight scene in the next chapter, who do you think it's going to be between and over what?**

**Until then...**


	5. Know your limits

His fingers were tapping on the desk. With his back straight and leaning slightly forward, Eric's gaze was fixed on the target in front of him. I could tell he was pissed. Well, I was as well. I was angry at the whole situation. But Eric's anger was focused, calm and icy. His eyes had a fire that burned blue; intense, controlled and lethal.

"Well this… complicates matters… significantly." Mr. Crutcher said as he leafed through the legal document that Eric or Oberon was served with.

Eric's nostrils flared. I was sure if he was the vampire Sheriff he was before Crutcher may not be sitting there with all his limbs intact.

Crutcher glanced up from where he was sitting and added, "Not unsolvable. We'll just have to petition to the courts your current – state of health and use that to our advantage and maybe settle out of court with the plaintiff. You wouldn't mind paying a little money to make this go away?"

Eric leaned back. Almost relaxed and with an artificial smile as cold as the glacial winter he said "Of course I don't mind." Then all of the sudden with a speed that could match a vampire's, WHAM!

Eric threw himself forward and slammed both fists on Crutcher's desk and his face was within an inch of the lawyer's. "What I _do_ mind," he said through gritted teeth, seething, "is how _INCOMPETENT_ you are with your work. We asked you to do this background check for the sole purpose that something like this-," Eric said as he jabbed his index finger on the letter in Crutcher's hands, "does not come and bite us in the ass! We just got married this _MORNING_! This means we might have to get an _annulment_!"

I saw a flicker in Crutcher's eyes. Eric's outburst had surprised him but he remained unfazed.

"Congratulations." Crutcher said as if Eric wasn't breathing on him. "Our background search was thorough to the point that we were able to find your juvenile records. We didn't seem to find any gap period in your history to suggest that you had changed your name in the past."

"And now I'm in trouble for contempt of court for back payments in child support." Eric finished as he eased back into his seat.

Geez Louise. I hated hearing that out loud.

Somewhere out there was a little Oberon or Oberonette who would call Eric daddy. My insides were in knots.

"A rather serious charge since you've obviously changed your name before you moved to a different state. It seems the former Mrs. Sculson had to petition the courts in Texas to take this case before they could chase after you about this. It seems she's one determined lady and no, you don't need an annulment. The one smart thing," Crutcher paused and glanced back up at Eric, "-your former self did was file separation papers before you left Arizona and filed for dissolution of marriage while you were in jail. But of course you don't recall any of it."

"I don't." Eric said stone faced.

"Good. We just need to tell the courts the exceptional situation at hand. I'll file the defense claim tomorrow. Rest assured we'll look into the background of Oberon Sculson as well."

It looked like Crutcher wanted to wrap things up but I had another question.

"What about his parole officer? Doesn't he need to know about all this as well?"

"Well… yes that. We're unsure whether its Oberon's moving states of which he may or may not have been granted permission by the parole board. It's been a lot of red tape that leads to nowhere in regards in trying to find the officer in charge. If you want this resolved quickly I suggest you permit us to hire a private investigator to get to the bottom of this, since counting the discoveries today this case will involve three jurisdictions."

"Do whatever you need. Just ensure us no more surprises!" Eric said.

Crutcher's head snapped up like he had forgotten to say something important. "In your case Oberon, that is one thing I will not dare to promise."

That's the last time I do anything out of impulse again. When will you get it through your thick head that it always leads to disaster?

I had the windows open all the way down the whole ride from Dallas, but nothing could wash away the bad feeling. See the rule kicking in here? The minute one part of you starts doing okay, the other parts fall spectacularly to pieces. The minute you find out you can date vampires; Gran dies. You think you have a relationship with Bill; he cheats. You find out you have cousins and a great grandfather; you get kidnapped and tortured. You get married; he's got family. Just accept it Sookie, every cookie life throws your way is laced with arsenic.

"Lover, for better, for worse." Eric said as he shifted the gear into park and his ring artfully flashed in the security light. We were finally back in Bontemps.

"How did you know what I was thinking? Do you still feel me through the bond?" There were a thousand things we should be talking about right now, but this was one question I wished to address to feel accomplished about something, since everything else going on seemed to have no viable solution whatsoever.

"It's not hard to read your silence all the way back from Dallas, but yes I think I feel some wallowing self pity from you. Whether it's through the bond or anything to do with our blood I can't be certain. The link seems weaker than before."

"Well that's…" I didn't know how I felt.

"What is it Lover?"

"I don't know how I feel about all this. When I look at you I see someone's father and I feel like I'm keeping their father away from them."

"That's just…"

"Ridiculous! I know! It's not like getting you to go back to Oberon's family is going to do anyone any good. It just feels bad. Like our metaphysical meddling has disrupted the universe somehow and you being served is just God's way of telling us how much shit we're in." I got out of the car and started my way up the back porch.

I heard Eric slam the door and follow me.

I knew Jason was waiting on the porch but I didn't catch the two empty voids until I reached the steps

"Hi Jason." I said without looking. It wasn't hard for me to guess which two vampires would accompany him.

Pam and Bill were sitting prim and proper on the lawn chairs while Jason had stood up. "Sookie. We have to talk." He was ready for a confrontation and absolutely outraged.

Ooookay.

"Good evening to you too Jase! Sure, I'd love to chat. May I ask why Bill and Pam are here and what is it that is so urgent that you have to wait for me here in the middle of the night?"

"We're here to talk about - him!"

Just on queue Eric reached the landing.

Bill's forearm appeared across Jason's chest out of nowhere, holding Jason back. "Good evening Sookie. We're not here to squabble with you, we just wish for a rational conversation with you." Then he glanced over at Eric and with his southern manners he asked "If you don't mind." Sometimes, I'd like to wrap Bill in silver.

I put my arm around Eric's waist "_He_ has no opinion about who _I_ talk to, _I_ think you can say whatever you want to say here and now or _you_ can take a hike! So spit it."

"Bill's nifty computer skills have expanded beyond the realm of the immortal." Pam said as she examined her nails. They looked perfectly manicured even from a distance in the abysmal lighting of by back porch. Pam was in a white leather pantsuit, perfectly tailored with a pink knit sweater underneath. On her neck was a gold chain with a double C pendant. She has power dressed without sacrificing an ounce of her personal style and that's our Sheriff Pam.

"Apparently, humans are a lot easier to track since you leave electronic traces of yourselves wherever you go." Pam stood up and took two steps towards Bill and Jason. "Imagine our surprise when we found out that you got married yesterday." Pam finished off by crossing her arms and her left eyebrow slightly raised. This left no doubt in my mind that this was an ambush, but Pam couldn't have planned anything overtly violent, certainly not in a white leather pantsuit?

"Yeah Sookie! How could you run off and _marry_ this- this leech!" Jason jumped in. He's really offended that someone like Oberon, who'd done nothing but lived off me and depleted my inheritance away could worm his way into money like that. After all, Jason hadn't even had the chance to ask me how much I got from the vamp. He hoped it was hundreds of million so I wouldn't mind giving one or two to help him with some sort of start up.

You could always trust Jason to have a bit of self interest in everything he did. I didn't blame him. All of us are selfish in our own way. I knew that for as long as I could remember, hearing thoughts of my parents, teachers and even my Gran. I had accepted that unless it was something particularly malicious on another person's part. It was really my problem since I had no business in their heads to begin with. Thinking like this made it easier for me to get along with people.

I could feel Eric's body tighten with the tension of our present company. I rubbed small circles with my palm on Eric's back trying to sooth him. He was not a vampire but he could still take on Jason Stackhouse. "He's not a leech Jason, Oberon just doesn't remember anything before the accident. I can assure you he's quite self sufficient."

"Sookie, understand that confidence men make up outrageous stories like that all the time." Bill said gravely. Now wait just a darn minute here! What does Bill think I am? A sucker?

"Just take a look at this." Bill said as he pulled out a pile of papers from his breast pocket. It was apparent what they were with Oberon's mug shot leering on top.

"I've already seen those." I said as I slapped Oberon's rap sheet out of Bill's hands. Like I needed a reminder!

"Oh buddy! You're a slick one!" Jason said sarcastically with two thumbs up as he leaned on the railing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eric asked. I think he's had enough of a bad day that just keeps going as well.

"Has it ever occurred to you Sookie, that someone who happened to look like Eric would take advantage of the situation? Someone, who is practiced in the art of deception would put himself in a situation similar to how you fell in love with Eric to gain your sympathy and work his way into your wealth?" Bill said in a calm and even voice.

"That's ludicrous!" (Not from my word of the day calendar but I wondered what the spelling and meaning of the rapper's name was so I looked it up) I had to convince them to get off Eric's back! The worst part was that in their current mindset, I'd have a hard time convincing them even if I told the truth about who Oberon really was. They'd just think: poor brainwashed Sookie. My best option was to appeal their good sense.

"Just think about what you guys are saying! That Oberon looked at himself in the mirror one day, decided since he looks a little like the dead vampire Sheriff of Louisiana, he'll make an elaborate plan to get himself nearly _killed _on the off chance that he'll be saved by me when I just happened to wander into an area that even _I_ didn't know I was going to end up? And how will he know about what went on between me and Eric with all that Hallow business more than two years ago? It just doesn't add up!"

"I'd do it for enough money."

"Oh shut it Jason Stackhouse! You'd take advantage of a skunk if you'd think you could make money off of it!"

"It's not that far fetched my dear friend." Pam said looking bored. "My Master's death made headline news while you were indisposed. It wouldn't be that hard for people who have the opportunity to try to take advantage of the situation."

"Just because he's being open about his past with you doesn't mean he's not trying anything, it can also mean he's anticipated you or those who care for you would do a background search on him and he's just decided to come clean. Easy enough when he could discredit it under the farce that he's got no recollection of his own sordid history." Bill took another step towards me. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you now that you have married him? Have you realized he has full access to your wealth if anything were to happen to you?"

"_YOU _let go of my _WIFE_!"

I had barely noticed that Bill had taken my hand into his, but Eric had already slapped it away. Seems both Bill and I were taken by surprise. Not good.

Bill was a good five or six inches shorter than Oberon, but that had no bearing on how menacing you can be when you're a vampire confronting a human. Double not good.

"You are mighty sure of yourself for someone who has lost his sense of self!" Bill said as he flashed his fangs out an inch away from Eric's face. "I'm onto you _human_! If you have any ill intentions towards my Sookie, you better confess it now."

Eric just smirked.

"What are you?" asked Bill, totally perplexed.

"Nothing. Just because I can't be glamoured doesn't mean there's something wrong with me. You could just be… weak."

I didn't know what happened, all I knew was someone grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back out onto the grass. By then it looked like Bill had punched Eric in the gut. I wanted to run back onto the porch when those perfectly manicured French nails on my shoulders held me tight. Jason was standing a little over to my left.

"Do something Pam! Bill could kill him!"

"I don't know Sookie, sometimes humans need to be taught a lesson."

"Jason!"

"Don't look at me sis. I'm just a were and not a purebred at that. You wouldn't want Bill killin' the both of us do ya?"

I don't know how Eric did it but he was moving like a vampire. It turned out he wasn't punched in the gut; he had avoided Bill's punch by sucking in his sternum and hunching his back. Not only that, he'd already somehow grabbed a hold of Bill's outstretched arm with his right hand, moved so that he was outside of Bill's striking range, twisted his arm at a bad angle and simultaneously struck him at what were obviously pressure points rendering Bill almost to the ground. If Bill wasn't a vampire, Eric's boot would've been choking him on the floor by now, but Bill with his speed and strength flipped himself back up and away from Eric.

Bill was in boxing stance and tried a couple of left and right hooks. However, every time Eric not only deflected his attacks but used the momentum of Bill's punches against him, tipping him off balance and exposing vital organs within Eric's striking range. Bill looked like he was falling over himself with every strike. If he hadn't been able to pull back using his strength and speed, Eric would've kicked his ass by now. I'd never seen anything like it. The only way I could describe it was Bill was handing out punches like a hammer and Eric was a whip moving like water.

Pam tapped a finger on my shoulder and asked, "Did you know Oberon practices Systema?"

"I don't even know what Systema is."

"It's the Russian martial arts. It takes years of discipline and training to master." Pam said as she continued to watch the fight

"Hey! LeBron over there is supposed to have lost his memory! How's he know how to fight?"

Oh shit! Eric was getting busted by Jason who couldn't even pronounce Oberon. I had to come up with something quick!

"Survival instincts are embedded deep within the subconscious. Just because he's lost his short term memory doesn't mean his body doesn't remember how to eat or walk. Oberon could be just reacting to being attacked." Pam said quietly.

"Like Jason Bourne?"

"What about you being born?"

"Pam, Jason Bourne is a movie character and Jason, I think that's the gist of what Pam is saying." Phew! Thank God for Pam.

By now the fight had progressed into the garden near the tool shed. Bill lunged towards Eric and within a blink of an eye Eric opened the door to the shed. He slammed Bill's right hand inside and aimed right at Bill's heart was a wooden end of a rake. It wasn't sharp but was still made out of wood.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" I screeched. Out of all things, this was one of the most stupid reasons to be killing Bill over.

My outburst broke Eric's concentration and that was all that Bill needed. With a bang followed by a burst of splinters Bill tore his right hand out of the shed by ripping out the whole door. Gleaming in his right hand was a pair of pruners he must've grabbed from inside shed. The rake went flying and I saw red. Bill had the sharp end of the pruner on Eric's throat. He's cutting dangerously deep beneath the skin and drawing blood.

"Bill!" Pam barked. "I don't think killing Oberon will advance our agenda. Put the weapon down _now_!" Within a millisecond Pam had pulled Bill off Eric.

The wound was small but deep and the patch of blood on Eric's collar was turning his blue shirt into that murky purple color when mixed with dark red. I was positive that shirt was ruined. But Eric's hand wasn't on the wound stemming the blood flow, his hands were holding a revolver steadily aimed at Bill. How Eric miraculously got his hands on a gun is beyond me.

"You'd be better off with the rake blood bag!" snickered Bill.

"These are silver tipped hollow points that could take out your whole chest." Eric hissed. "I don't even need a good aim."

Suddenly, Pam inserted herself gracefully in the space between Eric and Bill. "This situation has now escalated to an undesirable level." Her eyes not leaving Eric she continued, "Sookie, I'm sorry we caused such a disturbance and I assure you that was not our original intent. I'll get Bobby to send someone to repair the damages we made. Hopefully we can discuss this another time with better decorum." She gave Eric a nod and left with Bill in tow. Bill and Eric were staring daggers at each other until Bill's silhouette disappeared around the house. Men!

Eric seemed to finally realized he was hurt and was inspecting his wound while Jason was still standing in the yard.

"I think you should leave as well Jase." I was really tired.

"Awww Sook, I didn't mean to have this happen. Shucks, I didn't even come here with them. They were already waiting for you when I arrived saying they wanted to talk to you and then they told me about-", he threw a wary glance in Eric's direction, "-things and how you ran off to get married all of the sudden Sook! I mean what the fuck?"

"It's a long story Jason and what was so important that you have to come here to tell me?"

"This is not how I wanted to tell you, but I'm moving to New Orleans."

"You're what? Why? When?"

"I've taken a job as a foreman for a building crew there. It pays a lot better than being on the road crew here..."

"So that's it? You're leaving me?" Jason and I weren't what you'd call close, but we'd never lived away from each other either. I felt a great sense of loss.

"Oh shucks, it ain't that far away lil' sis. You can always come visit." Jason said as he gave me a reassuring hug.

Just wait a God darn minute here. "You're hiding something from me! Are you in some sort of trouble Jason Stackhouse?"

"Wha- No! I just found a career opportunity. That's all! Can't you think about me in a good way for once?"

Not from what I just got from your head I couldn't. He was relieved he'd found this job in time to leave Bontemps for New Orleans and there was something he sure didn't want me to find out about.

"I'll call you once I get settled down." He didn't give me a chance to answer and turned to leave.

"What about the guys in Hot Shot? Do they know? Who are you going to run with?"

Jason just waved his back hand at me like he'd already got that taken care of and it didn't concern me. Fine! "Here's to looking out for him!" I thought as I stomped back into the house.

Sitting on the kitchen countertop was the gun that Eric pulled out of thin air. Listening for movement I found him in the bathroom standing by the sink shirtless, wiping the blood with a towel.

"Where did you get the gun from?" I asked. Eric had always been an old school vampire when it came to fighting; with the good old hands on approach. I don't think I ever remember him packing heat.

"I found it under the kitchen sink in Oberon's apartment when you told me to clean out the cabinets. Lucky I decided to keep it."

"Oberon had a gun? What would he be doing with a gun with silver bullets?"

"It was a bluff. They're just normal bullets."

"Oh." Was all I could say. It was a pretty good move.

I reached for the blood soaked towel in his hand. Eric hadn't had a real wound in a thousand years and he'd lost his touch. Plus I doubted he had any recent knowledge about hygiene and first aid. I made him sit down by the edge of the tub and got to work with the antiseptic cream and gauze from the medicine cabinet. The wound was small and, as I suspected, deep. If we couldn't stop the bleeding tonight we might need to get stitches at the hospital. The Goddamn hospital. When can I be rid of that place? What would I do if Eric wound up in there again?

"He could've killed you, you know."

"What?" He twisted his head, making me accidentally shove a dollop of antiseptic cream right in the wound and he hissed.

"Stop moving. I meant Bill. He could've killed you. Have you even thought about that? What would I do if something were to happen to you again?"

"He was being inappropriate with you when I was standing right _there_! How else was I supposed to react? You are _my wife_! Plus, it's only Compton. I can take him on if I was a squirrel."

"You can't keep romping around with your vampire pride when you're human now Eric! I hate to break it to you but you don't fly, magically heal or drink blood anymore!"

"I will not have my wife be molested in front of me by Bill fucking Compton of all fucking low down vampires!"

"He just touched my hand for God's sakes! What would you do when one of the customers tried to cop a feel when they're drunk at Merlotte's? Or slap my ass when I finish with their order? You going to fight each and every single one of them? You can't keep doing that!"

"This is bullshit! You liberated women are just full of it. Imagine what you would be saying now if I hadn't had a reaction to Bill's advances at all! You'd be all up in my business about me not doing anything!" I'd barely secured the bandage over the gauze and he stood up, towering above me with an expression of a king being defied by his subject. Well he could shove it.

"Don't you go on trying to turn this back on me! You should know your limits!"

Eric lifted me up, placed me to his right hand side so I wasn't in his way to the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"I will _not_ let some third rate vampire like Bill Compton insult me and what's mine. That is my limit."

So this was about him.

That night I had a nightmare of Eric getting into fights with patrons at Merlotte's, getting hit over the head with beer bottles and worst of all Bill shoving those pruners clean through this neck. The last one woke me with a start. The nightmare continued as I felt a void in the bedroom and I felt it was Bill coming back for a rematch.

But it wasn't a dream.

Eric was beside me and woke up when I threw myself across his chest, waiting for Bill to strike. When it didn't happen I opened my eyes to see that it wasn't Bill at all.

It was Pam, kneeling on the floor with her arm across her chest.

With a red tear sliding down her cheek she bowed her head and said

"Master."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to murgatroid for being super efficient with this chapter. I really liked the way this chapter turned out. Writing about Pam in the next one will be fun so fingers to keyboard now...**


	6. The Intention of Lying

"Stop it! No!" I was struggling with his hands on my wrists, I would never have had dreamt of resisting him before, but now, I stood a fighting chance. "Get _away_ from me."

And totally ignoring my protests he descended upon me, shoving his whiskers all over my face.

"Ow. You're hurting me, I mean it! No! Stop! Heeheehee hahahaha." I absolutely hated being tickled.

"I only hear sounds of pleasure Lover. What are you saying?"

Now he was rubbing those bristles on my neck and I couldn't stop laughing; tears running down my face. Unable to get a word out I tried to squirm away from his grip, but it was just impossible. Eric in human form still weighed a ton. He paused when the phone rang.

"I… have to… get that." I breathed out.

"Let the machine get it."

I managed to break out of his grasp and grabbed the receiver by my night stand. I answered it before he could get hold of me again giving myself a break from the ticklefest.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Sookie?" There aren't a lot of people who would call me so I recognized the voice straightaway.

"Hi Remy, what's up? How's Hunter doing?"

"Great. He's doing great. We've had a few incidents at school, but we handled it. You spending time with him had really helped."

"That's good." I doubt he called me just to say thanks for something vague.

"Sookie, I actually have a big favor to ask."

"Ask away." I didn't think Remy would ask any personal favors from me and I'd do anything for Hunter.

"Would you be able to look after Hunter for me?"

"Sure! When?"

"That's the thing. It's not just for a night or two. I'm going to need your help on a regular basis. I don't know if I've told you but I'm a carpenter by trade. You see, things have already been bad since Katrina but after the credit crisis there just hadn't been enough demand for new houses in the area and the company I work for went bust a couple of months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I really was. Nobody notices hard times like a waitress in a small town. People in the cities might complain about the price of gas but the crunch hits us folks in small towns a lot harder when we can't afford fuel efficient cars or live distances close enough to car pool. To many, a five dollar difference in your weekly expenses means one less meal for the family. All of it means less people coming into Merlotte's and the ones that do are tight with the tips we get at Merlotte's. I was lucky we were flush at the moment. This reminded me to let Sam know that he could give my shift to someone who actually needed it and I'd come in and just work for tips. It felt nice to be able to be generous.

"I've been barely able to get by with my savings and getting odd jobs in the neighborhood, but I've scraped together enough to get a trucking license and I've just found a new job driving semi trailers. Thing is, the boss knows I'm a single father and he's willing to keep me to jobs within a day's distance as much as he can but those don't pay much so I have to take at least one interstate job a week to make it work."

"So, you need me to help once a week? It really depends with my work schedule and all…"

"I know it's asking a lot from you and I shouldn't because we really aren't that close as relatives go. But Hunter's really attached to you and his time away from me would be a lot easier if he was with you rather than my father."

"Oh, so you have folks in Red Ditch?"

"Just my father but he's old and he can't keep up with a five year old. But if you can't take Hunter, he's the only choice I have."

I could understand how Remy preferred Hunter to get more 'being normal' training from me once a week than spending time with an old man watching Wheel of Fortune. Having the responsibility for a child was daunting but on the other hand I wouldn't mind seeing more of Hunter so I answered, "I can't promise anything long term, but we can try and see how it works out."

"Thank you Sookie! You don't know what this means to us. I promise that I'll take any job more stable as soon as anything comes along."

By this time Eric had sensed that the conversation was wrapping up and started nibbling at my panties.

"Oh Remy, just one thing," I stifled a gasped bubbling up my throat and tried to maneuver myself away from Eric's very distracting tongue. "I got married recently so my husband would be at the house as well, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. Congratulations! Would you need to see how he thinks about having a kid over at your place every week? I'd hate to be imposing on you newlyweds." I couldn't hear people's thoughts over the phone but I knew that was baloney. Remy just wanted someone he could trust to watch Hunter regularly.

"It should be fine." I said through gritted teeth. Eric took my evasion as bantering and was now more vigorous down below than ever. "When do I need to start watching him?"

"Next Friday and I'll pick him up Saturday."

"Uh-huh." It was all I could manage without strain in my voice.

"I'll call you before Friday to let you know about the details."

"Sure."

"You!" I said to Eric as I hung up, "Are soooo going to pay for that!"

Eric chuckled as I pulled him up to meet my lips.

He'd been in such a good mood since our talk with Pam.

That night Pam was ecstatic that her Master had returned. As I sat down next to Eric on our couch, Pam knelt at Eric's feet again. For a moment there, I was afraid she might start kissing them, but she didn't. She just beamed with a glow I had never seen in a vampire. It might have been the red tears on her face but I thought she was blushing. To a vampire that might be as close as kissing feet as it gets.

"Glorious and omnipotent Master! You have returned to us!"

I looked to Eric for queues on how he wanted to handle this. He was definitely more adept with vampire politics than me. He'd be a better judge on who should know, and know how much, that Eric was back in human form, and that fell into the dangerously political category.

"How are you so certain that I am your Master when not three hours ago you were sure that I was here to swindle Sookie?"

"I know you are my Master. Your training with Alexei Rybin is unmistakable, the distinct style of Systema that you practice is all but extinct! And when Bill opened you up, your scent –," Pam took in a deep breath like she was smelling baked pie. "It's unmistakable Master! My blood hummed with happiness at the familiarity. Our link is different than before but it's there. I congratulate you Master that your powers have reached a new level of immortality."

Eric smiled and lifted her off her knees. He was beaming with pride.

"It is absolutely brilliant Master! To simply use the body of a breather rather than to resurrect from ash; which must be impossible. May I ask how you did it?"

"There is a bit of mystery involved in that, but what matters is that I have returned and I am here." Eric was telling the truth. I agreed with his decision to keep Amelia out of this.

"Is it the magic of the Fae, did they reach out for their kin?"

"No!" I exclaimed. I'd be lying about it even if fairies could do such a thing as turn vampires into humans. "They are sealed away and it's done. There are only a few fairies out in this realm now and none have this kind of power. I also really doubt they would go all out to help me… I'm only one eighth."

"Yes. The Fae can't raise the dead, otherwise their numbers wouldn't be dwindling the way they have been. It's such a shame now they are nearly extinct." Pam rationalized. She didn't think it was a shame that there weren't any more pretty fairies in this world… more like it was a shame that Hershey's discontinued her favorite flavor of chocolate.

Better not let her know about Claude.

"Could it have been a curse? We had received word from Variola that you were there during the Holy Week in Haiti. Could you have picked up some form of a curse when you were there?"

"At this stage Pam, we can only speculate. What we must focus on is our next course of action."

"Revenge." Pam smiled with her fangs slipping over her lips.

"I'm not sure about this." I protested. "Not that I don't trust Pam, but two humans and a vampire? What the hell could we do?"

"Lover, think about what they almost did to us! What Felipe is still trying with the court case! When he swore to give you protection and not only did he go back on his word, he colluded in the scheme to get you kidnapped!"

Eric touched a nerve with that one. Anger. Pure and unadulterated hatred for Felipe that I didn't know I possessed rose from my stomach to my chest. He was the cause of the darkest hours of my life and what would've been the end of my world. If it wasn't for the serendipity of a whole host of things in Amelia's magic I would still be living in the dark void that Eric left behind when he died.

"I will never forget what I saw when you were lying in Ludwig's hospital. I swore on that day Felipe will get his comeuppance and revenge _will_ be mine!" Eric added for good measure.

"I get it." I'd never been so sure of my determination to hurt someone. "What do we have to do?"

"Pam you have to take a good look at those who owe you fealty and see how we are in numbers and which of them do you trust."

"Certainly Master, though I am sure that Bill Compton will not be my most loyal subject; he has unending devotion towards Sookie. We can trust him as long as Sookie's interests are in line with yours. Do you trust him with your true identity?"

Eric had his hand on his chin.

"He would already suspect something with our encounter last night. It would be better to have help rather than hindrance when we're planning something as ambitious as bringing down the King of Nevada. I will tell him myself."

"Will he believe you Eric?" Or will he kill you? That's more along the lines of what I wanted to ask.

"He won't believe you Lover." Eric laughed. "And he'll feel pressured if his Sheriff delivers the message. It would be best if he heard it straight from me. I'll stop by at sundown this evening."

"I'll be within hearing distance should you wish to call me, Master."

"Thank you Pam."

"What would be our next step after we take stock of our numbers?"

"Patience Pam, our action will depend on our numbers. Report back to me about this and I'll inform you."

"Yes Master."

Things looked like they were about to wrap up but Pam lingered. Was she hesitant about something?

"You have something on your mind Pam?" Eric asked.

"Actually I do." Pam looked over in my direction and waited.

Oh I could take a hint.

"I'm going back to bed to see if I could salvage anymore sleep. Goodnight y'all".

I gave Eric a peck on the cheek and gave Pam a hug (maybe just to annoy her) and went straight to bed.

It wasn't long before Eric joined me and I couldn't help asking what all that was about. Pam had always been pretty straight forward with me and not a prude about anything. She didn't strike me as the type who would need 'a private word'.

Eric lay on his back and let out a breath. "She asked where I went after I died."

"Do you even know yourself?" I remember the dream I had before I woke up from my coma where Eric was talking to me from a grassy plain overlooking the ocean and the sky, but I'd never ascertained whether that was a shared experience with Eric or Hunter or rather it was just what it was - a dream.

"No, I didn't know where I was or for how long for that matter, all I knew was that I constantly had this feeling that there was somewhere else I had to be and I didn't belong there. Odd thing was I remember being with you, knowing you shouldn't be there but I couldn't leave with you. It was-," he paused like he had trouble articulating what he wanted to say. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, that feeling of... inconsolable loss almost consumed me and I felt I would be trapped in it for eternity."

"Then how did you come back?"

"That's the interesting thing. It was as if I was floating through time and space, I had no concept of time or being just the urge to keep moving, looking for something and then it was like I was... falling and... drowning at the same time and I felt you were close. When I opened my eyes I was at the hospital. You know the rest."

"Do you remember seeing me, talking to me?"

"I remember you and the feelings I had with you but not any interactions. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so." From what it sounded like, I had a recollection of what happened because I was in a coma, not dead and therefore had a brain to process and retain the dream, whereas Eric didn't. I could have been over thinking this, but I wanted to find out if Hunter remembered the dream and to see if I could make sense of what it all meant.

"That makes one of us who seems to know what went on." He said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of my shoulder.

"How did you explain it to Pam?"

"I didn't."

"Then what did you say to her?"

"That it was pain and suffering beyond anything I had experienced and that feeling of sorrow guilt and regret was so overbearing that it felt like I would crumble out of existence."

I bolted upright. "Why would you tell her that?"

"Lover, we are about to embark on an assault on a much older and much more powerful enemy. I don't want Pam to think even for a minute, that death is a better option in any circumstance."

My moral compass was whirring in all directions. Lying to Pam about Eric's experience seemed wrong as it misled her to think that vampires were damned. However, whatever Eric went through shouldn't be held as a standard as we still didn't know which of Amelia's spells, if any of them, that brought him back. I could also see Eric's point of view that when push came to shove he wanted Pam and all his vampires to fight tooth and nail to survive because death was an even worse option.

Worst of all, was that with an upcoming confrontation with Bill and an impending war on the horizon, I was content. The man that I loved was happy and we were together. I was incredibly selfish and right then, I didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Had anyone of you taken a look at Systema? If there were any type of martial art that could fight a vampire I think this one stands a chance. Look it up, its pretty cool.**


	7. Shit!

SHIT!

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

I could feel my whole body trembling and my hands were shaking.

Shit.

Somehow, swearing like this was not helping. But SHIT!

How could this happen? _How_ the _HELL_ could this happen?

_Knock knock knock_

I jumped and dropped the damn thing on the floor.

"What?"

"Sookie! What are you doing in there? I need to use the first aid kit. Fucking Oberon! I cut myself again."

"Just a sec."

"Damn, blood tastes like bad fish when you're human!"

It had been about a month since Pam found out that Oberon was Eric. She'd been coming by almost every night to discuss plans and strategy of an assault on the Nevada vamps with the handful of vampires they knew they could trust. Eric and Pam were even considering forming an alliance with the weres since Felipe's regime had been taxing the Louisiana weres pretty hard. Felipe knew that after two wars, the Long Tooth pack was weak in numbers and couldn't do a thing about a vampire king who was extorting them.

They'd been going on about how and when to tackle this and, as much as I wanted to stay in the loop of all things concerning Eric, I had been unable to stay awake through the night with them. I'd been quite lethargic recently and now I knew why.

I scrambled to throw everything away and flush the toilet like I'd been using it, and opened the door for Eric.

"You alright Lover? You look a little pale."

"Just might be coming down with something, tail end of the summer flu maybe. Nothing to worry about."

"Maybe we should call for Ludwig."

"Why would I need Dr. Ludwig for the flu? I can see a human doctor for that. We don't need to waste money like that." Couldn't have Ludwig finding out. She knew _everybody!_

"Don't let it drag on for too long okay?" He gave me a quick peck on my forehead and went over to the sink to wash his wound. Apart from working out like a son of a bitch, Eric had taken up to carving stakes and melting silver weapons for the impending war against Felipe during his spare time. He was turning out to be quite the craftsman. He'd been carving some of them into decorative items such as elongated Christmas trees with silver stars at the top, and silver filled pencils, and scattering them all over the house. Eric had been experimenting with different designs and sometimes when they got tricky, accidents were bound to happen, like him cutting his thumb just now. While he was busy at the sink I took the opportunity to retreat to the living room.

I pulled out the little stick from my jean pocket and just stared. How could this happen? I was on the pill. Okay. When did I start taking these? My last period finished around the time I found out Eric was back and he was still in the hospital. We came home and there was only that one time that was kind of like a spur of a moment thing when we did it without protection. I was already on the pill for three weeks and was about to start on the sugar pills! I know the advice was to wait for the first month but c'mon! It was just that once when I caught him looking at himself in the bathroom! Just once! Give me a break this can't be happening!

I let out a quiet sob. I was trying to control the tears welling up in my eyes because I couldn't let Eric see me cry or he'd find out. I didn't even know how I felt about it myself, let alone how to tell him. Our conversations had never breached the topic of having a family, not yet. I didn't even know how he felt about kids. He liked Hunter and talked to him when he was around but I wouldn't say that he was overly enthused about him. Eric didn't talk about Hunter on the days he wasn't here and never made any references to having any of our own since he was human now. I'd somehow assumed that seeing Hunter brought up a sore spot about his own children and how he had to leave them when he was turned. He was also still getting accustomed to being human. Then there was the war against Nevada. Talk about bad timing to get pregnant, when you and your husband might not even see Christmas.

"Sookie! What's wrong with you? If you're that sick you should lie down. You're making me uneasy."

Shit! I stuffed the stick back into my pocket and wiped my eyes.

Eric came and kneeled beside me by the lounger and took my hands into his. "I know you're distressed Lover, you haven't been through anything like this before, please know that Pam and I will be by your side and we won't let anything happen to you. There's no point of you keeping it bottled up inside."

What? How did he know? "Eric I – "

"There's no need for you to put on a brave face, I know the war is upsetting you. I don't mean to scare you with all the stakes I've been putting around the house and all those late night talks with Pam. Understand that the more detailed and meticulous we are about this, the less chance we have of having a full on confrontation. If we manage to weaken them just enough and be able to launch an attack with the element of surprise the whole situation could be solved swiftly. There might not even be a need for the stakes. I just like to be prepared."

And… there was that. I couldn't say I was all that comfortable with forming a coup against Felipe, but I wasn't a hot house flower either. I thought Eric should know me better. If I didn't have anything to hide I would've told him so. But for now all I could say was, "I hope you're right." Damn weak if you ask me.

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

"Ah the child is here, that's good. He always manages to lift your spirits." Eric said.

As I opened the door Hunter was already standing on the porch.

"Goodbye Daddeeeeeeeeee." Hunter said as he waved goodbye to his dad. Remy waved back from his truck. Remy had begun the annoying habit of not getting out of his truck when he dropped Hunter for his weekend stay. He'd also taken liberties like picking up Hunter later on Saturdays, sometimes even staying on Sundays when he could take another shift. Humph. But what could I say? The man just wanted to make a living for his boy and himself. He's lucky I adore Hunter.

"Can I have a snack Aunt Sookie?"

"Sure."

Hunter ran past me into the kitchen and got the cereal out. He already knew his way around the house and he was comfortable with his surroundings.

"Don't spoil your appetite." I said as I watched the mound of flakes pile on his bowl.

"Do you have nanas?" Hunter said as he looked up at me with those big round innocent baby eyes.

Why are you so hungry Hunter? I asked him silently. Hunter's mind went straight to being at school with no lunch because there wasn't always food at home. He caught my thought and concentrated very hard on just thinking about getting the milk from the fridge.

I felt a pang in my heart from what I just saw in his mind. I didn't know things were so hard for Hunter and Remy. I would talk with Remy when he picked Hunter up, if he needed help to stay afloat I'd be more than happy to help.

A few hours later while I was still mulling over my problem and half heartedly starting on dinner, Eric was on the computer balancing our finances and Hunter was drawing with his crayons on the dining table. When I glanced over at him to make sure he was okay, what Hunter was drawing struck me like a bolt of lightening.

"Hunter what are you drawing there buddy?"

"A doggy."

"What's his name?"

"It's a her and she's Gran. She asked me to call her Gran."

A very dry lump lodges in my throat. "When did she tell you this honey?"

"When we were looking for you."

"When were you looking for me Hunter?"

Hunter went back to drawing and clammed up. Something was scaring him. "It's ok Hunter" I said as I reached to give him hug.

We were in a castle, cold stone walls surrounded us or rather Hunter. He was being led on a leash by dog; a beautiful golden retriever. He liked the dog, it made him feel safe. He didn't like where they were or where they were going though.

When he was three, Kristen thought that Hunter would like to watch Harry Potter and rented the DVD. He loved the magic and the flying broomsticks, but there were some parts that had scared him.

Just like in the movie, we went up the interchangeable stairs and reached a door, Hunter was trembling. The dog kept sniffing and scratching the door and Hunter knew what that meant. If he didn't let the dog out, then it would have an accident inside and nobody likes that. With trembling fingers, Hunter unlatched the door and the room we entered was just like in the movie. Fluffy, the three headed dog was lying there sleeping. I laughed at how funny a child's mind worked. One of Fluffy's heads had a red rose tucked behind its ear, another one of its heads had the tattoo of three arrows on his forehead and the one furthest away from us had a chalice around its neck and it was drooling into it as it slept. However, instead of guarding the trap door, sitting beside it was a girl in a pink dress. Hunter wanted to turn around but the golden retriever tugged him towards the girl. As Hunter drew closer I realized that the girl was actually…

"Aunt Sookie?"

"Hunter? Sweetheart? What are you doing here? Where is your father?"

"Aunt Sookie we have to go!"

"This is Eric honey, he's my fiancé and he won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid."

"Aunt Sookie! We have to go NOW! You shouldn't be here. Please go back with me."

The girl, well, the me in Hunter's dream, got up and started to follow him out. Hunter was nearly running now as one of the heads started to wake up. He saw that the other two had blood dripping from their snoring lips and had the instinct to know that they were fed and sated, while the one which was waking up was drooling and looked hungry. The golden retriever put itself between Fluffy and Hunter while the me in the dream was approaching them at a slow jog. The golden retriever turned around with the saddest puppy eyes and wagged its tale. It looked almost apologetic.

I snapped myself out of little Hunter's head to find his face wet with tears. I scooped his trembling little body in my arms and started to rock and kissing him on the forehead. I had no idea that this brave little child went through so much for me. Though I could only remember snippets of my own dreams before I woke up, somehow the ambiance of what Hunter and I experienced felt the same. Impossible as that may seem, my mind boggled at what this all could mean.

"I'm sorry I made you remember that awful nightmare Hunter, but it's only a dream. It can't hurt you. You understand that right?"

Hunter nodded with while he sniffled the last of his tears. "Was it real Aunt Sookie?"

"Of course it wasn't real Hunter, so there's nothing you have to be afraid of. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ever. Okay?" I could feel Hunter start to relax so I put him down in front of the TV and got him some hot milk and two cookies. I knew it would spoil his appetite but this was an emergency.

As I was trying to start dinner with even more on my mind, the phone rang.

"Sookie! You home? It's JB! Tara's at the hospital and she's hollerin' for you. Can you get here?"

Absolutely panic stricken, the only thing that struck my mind was, "Is she alright?"

"As alright as a woman in labor can be I s'pose."

"Oh JB!"

"Yes! Can you get here or not?"

I looked at Hunter all settled and finally gotten his mind off things, would a trip to the hospital to see a baby be that bad? Babies. I just had the best idea.

"How far along is she?"

"She's nearly ten centimeters they're going to push her in soon. Hurry."

"Okay JB. You're going to be a daddy soon!"

"Right."

Nothing like a nervous father to make me feel normal.

I padded back into the living room to Hunter to find Eric reading the paper on the sofa next to him. Perfect.

"Hey Hunter! How would you like to visit a new baby!"

Hunter looked up at me with those large brown eyes and said, "Do I get to see the stork?"

"Maybe not the stork this time honey, but we'll get to see the baby for sure."

"Okay!" Hunter said excitedly and ran to put his shoes on.

"Hey Eric, do you think you can come with? Just in case Tara needs my help and Hunter gets to be a handful."

"I'm already getting the keys."

I was going to find out what the mighty Eric Northman thought about children once and for all.


	8. Babies and Other Surprises

**Don't hate me, it matters that I finally got around to this story right? A few of you were quite concerened I won't finish this story, not to worry, I don't give up on my stories. I know what kind of story I want to weave and I know exactly how this is going to end. I just hope everybody will be patient. The next chapter is being beta'd, but I'd like to have the one after ready before I post. I hope that won't take too long. Thanks again to Murgatroid for finding the time to beta this.**

* * *

Left turn after the vending machine, third door to the right.

I hadn't even reached the vending machine when I heard Tara yelping and hollering like a stuck pig.

I opened the door tentatively to see JB there holding her hand and counting like a desperate madman.

"Like we practiced baby! One. Two Three!"

Tara breathed with him until she was hit with another whopper of a contraction.

"SHIT! _Stackhouse!"_

"I'm here Tara. What you complaining about woman!" I laughed as I sat down in the plastic chair next to hers.

Tara didn't even know I was in the room. When the wave of pain finally subsided, she was what I suspect would be her normal self for the next few moments until the next contraction.

"Hi there Sookie. When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago. How far along are you?"

"Should be soon they're less than a min-"

Tara's lips curled back baring her canines as she huffed and huffed. A fresh layer of sweat broke on her already matted and clammy forehead. The next sound that came out of her was almost a howl. All this is a little too familiar for the first childbirth I've ever attended. Oh right. Were's and shifters changing are kind of similar. Must stop thinking of my best friend like a beast.

"AHhhh...OOoowww!"

Scrap that. I think she just broke my wrist, not to mention the blood Tara drew with her nails on my arm. Do the weres go through this much stress every time they change? That must suck.

The nurse came in and methodically reached up Tara's robe to feel her.

"I think you're ready now. We'll push you in."

"Thank God!" Tara and I said. We looked at each other and giggled like we did in high school.

"Is your husband joining us?" The nurse asked as she helped Tara into the wheel chair.

We turned around and saw JB in a state of suspended animation. He was hovering halfway from getting up and sitting down from his chair. JB's face was the exact shade of a can of paint I saw that was an off white color, with a tinge of green at the hardware store once called spearmint. With a brand new video camera strapped across his beautiful chest his head was a complete mess. Images of blood gore were flashing in his mind but he was torn between his desire to be a good husband and the absolute fear that had just taken a hold of him.

"JBeeeeeeeeeeeee." Tara yelped and he looked at me with an expression of pure fear.

"Oh for Pete's sake! I'll go in with you Tara. JB just go to the waiting room. Eric and Hunter will keep you company."

"Who?"

"Oberon. He and my nephew Hunter are in the waiting room. They'll keep you company."

Woops. Luckily for me, in between Tara's contractions and JB's panic attack, they didn't catch on to my little slip.

Now, what happens between a lady's legs is between her lover, husband and her lady doctor. All I would've said about Tara having her baby was that it was something I have never seen before and whoever said it was a beautiful thing had rocks in their head.

Her thoughts were a complete mess. There were just loud flash and bangs of all sorts of things. None of which I cared or even could read. When Tara's crinkly, wet, sticky baby boy came out we were so relieved. It was only then that I had noticed I had a hand over my own womb the whole time. Talk about a Freudian slip. After that the doctors cut the cord, wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and gave him to Tara. She was in tears. Not just weeping, but great heaving gasps. I put my arm around her for her comfort and mine. After seeing what Tara went through, I will never think ill of any mother ever again.

Tara just kept crying. I think I would too, even just from the pain, but I suspect that it was the last thing on her mind. Tara's thoughts were so turbulent it was like trying to see the bottom of the ocean from the top of a cliff, but I could tell she was happy. That was until her heaving became more urgent, her breathing labored. Her arms tightened and her body contracted. The baby started screaming and I snatched him out of her arms. I don't know why I did that but something was going wrong.

"What's happening Sookie? Am I still supposed to have contractions?"

A couple of nurses and her doctor came over, and I stood out of their way with new baby in my arms. His hair was still thick with gunk but I think he's a blond.

"Is it the placenta?" I heard the nurse say, but then I heard a splash, like a water balloon being dropped on the floor.

The doctor rushed back into the delivery room. "Her water just broke! There's another baby coming. Push Tara push!"

Holy mother of Jesus.

"Again?" Was the only word that dropped out of my lips and we went through it all over again. I can tell you, the whole process didn't look any less painful the second time around either. "It's a girl!" Someone yelled and I realized that at this point the boy was no longer with me. Tara and JB had hinted they want me to be their boy's Godmother and I would urge them to seriously reconsider their choice. I lost the boy not five minutes after he was born! Might even have to reconsider being a mother myself, should I choose to keep it. Shit! Think of something else.

The swinging doors to the delivery room swung open and I caught JB saying "I'm a daddy and a daddy? Whoa."

Tara looked absolutely exhausted. Used and spent like a dirty dish rag, but it wasn't over yet. The doctor said they still had to deliver the placentas. Good Lordy.

When all were said and done, JB was waiting for Tara in the hospital room and both the babies were cleaned and wrapped. No-one would have suspected the havoc they had just caused at all. God bless JB's empty brain. He was just radiating happiness and serenity.

"I got two Sookie!"

"I know JB. Have you thought about what you're going to name them?"

"Well, Tara wanted a strong name and she liked Conrad. We'll see what she thinks about it when she wakes up, but the little darlin'? We weren't expecting to think of girls names until next time. It should be fun."

I smiled and collapsed at the chair beside Tara. In between an exhausted mother, JB's happy empty brain and two sleeping babies, this is as much serenity I'll have amongst humans. It didn't last long.

Hunter came by the door. Peeked in and asked, "Is this true? There's two?"

"Come on in, Hunter. Come meet the twins," said JB as he waived him in. "Sookie, this little man could be a professional Old Maid player. He was winning me and the other kids in the waiting room every game."

When JB looked back on his kids, I gave Hunter a quick dirty look and he smiled at me cheekily. The little monkey.

"Go stand by next to them, Hunter. I'll take a picture."

They look all pink and screwy, Aunt Sookie.

They're brand new, Hunter.

I don't know what all the fuss is about. They don't do anything and they're kind of boring, He said inside head, but he was a good boy and kept that to himself while he smiled for the camera. It seems school was a good idea for Hunter after all. Later on, while Tara was still sleeping and JB and I were discussing girls names. Hunter jumped in on the conversation and nearly let the cat out of the bag.

"Her name's Elvira!"

JB thought it was cute. "Is that your girlfriend's name at school?"

"No."

"The girl you like at school?"

"No. Stupid face. She told me. She also said she wouldn't mind if you call her Elly."

Time to get out of here.

"Hunter! Where's your manners. Say sorry to JB."

What did I do now? Hunter protested.

Just do as I say Hunter, we'll talk when we get outside. And who said you can start calling people stupid face?

Oh that. "Sorry, JB."

"Go easy on the boy Sookie. It's nothing that bad. It's ok little man."

"Well it always starts small." I said as I hustled Hunter out of the door.

"Where's Oberon, Hunter?"

"Uncle Eric's is by the window where they could see the babies."

Don't call him Uncle Eric when people can hear you Hunter, I warned. I can feel the dam breaking as we speak.

"It's too hard! That's what you call him in your head!"

I can see a tantrum is on its way, but who could blame him. We've been here for hours and what more could I expect from the little guy?

Let's go get Uncle Eric and we'll head home. Okay Hunter?

"Hrmph." Was his response.

I picked him up and gave him a quick hug. "You know, it won't be long before I can't do this anymore. You're growing everyday!"

"I'm already taller than my marker on my door frame at home. Dad said I could be taller than him one day!"

"You know, Tara's babies are going to grow up very quickly too. So what went on back there in the room? I've never heard babies' thoughts Hunter. They're not old enough to have thoughts yet."

"I know. That's why I thought they were boring after a little while, but Elly told me her name when she heard y'all talking about what to call her."

"You sure about that? Did Conrad talk to you?"

"No. He was as boring as the other babies."

I don't know if that was just a figment of Hunter's over-active imagination or the Tara's baby really did talk to him. Is that what they mean by old souls? However, I'm more inclined to think it's just a small fib on Hunter's part. After what I saw in Hunter's dream, a child's imagination has no boundaries, it's not that big of a step for a kid like Hunter to make that small step into having a made-up conversation with a baby.

When I turned into the viewing room I saw Eric standing a step back from all the family and friends who had their noses to the glass with a lot of coo-coo and goo-gooing going on. Should I dare to believe that Eric likes the babies? Does he like watching people with their families gathering to see a new little bundle that is going to part of their family? Hunter wriggled out of my arms to join a boy whom he obviously befriended while he was in the waiting room.

"What are you looking at?" I said as I put my arms around him. He smells so different now he's warm.

"All these babies. It just takes me back..."

"To what?" He's feeling uneasy about something. Something's wrong.

"Forget it. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"You can tell me..." Anything to let me know what you think about kids, babies or whether I should forget about the whole thing.

"You have to remember... it was a long time ago..."

Oh God, he's going to talk about his first wife Aude and their dead babies.

"When Ocella was still my sire, there would be feasts held by other master vampires. Sometimes nobles. I remember once the babies were lined up at the table just like they were here..."

_"Are you trying to tell me you ate babies?"_

Fuck. I was so not expecting that.

"What did you expect? They were delicacies-"

"_HUNTER!_ We're leaving!" I roared and tore out of the hospital, yanking Hunter by the arm. I didn't give a shit about his protests and it just occurred to me I might have dislocated Hunter's shoulder. I'll just have to suffer the wrath of that later.

But. Oh. My. God.

Here I was thinking about having a child with this man and he was thinking about eating them. Sookie Stackhouse you Goddamn fool!


	9. Secrets

****

**Thanks again to murgatroid for all her work, this chapter was particularly challenging for her. **

* * *

Is it my imagination or do I look more pregnant every day? Maybe it's just me feeling pregnant. It's only been three days since the twins were born and nobody noticed at the hospital, but spotting whether I looked fat around the waist wouldn't have been their top priority at all... The ultimate question is; would people at work notice?

I went to a doctor in Monroe to make sure the test was right, and of course there was a little bean attached to me. The doctor was a judgmental piece of shit that had categorized and labeled me before he even set eyes on me, his mind was made up as soon as he saw the words waitress, Bon Temps and pregnancy test. Being a God fearing man he already had a self righteous speech ready for harlots like me as soon as I gave him a hint that I didn't want take responsibility for my loose behavior. I just kept my mouth shut; fake smile plastered on and was so glad I didn't give him the satisfaction.

I got the name of the clinic from his head anyway.

Not that I didn't want the baby... But Eric just told me he ate babies! _Babies!_ Not exactly the kind of father you want for a child. Not exactly the kind of person you would want for anything really.

We haven't said a word to each-other in days. He was royally pissed that I left him at the hospital like that. He had to hitch a ride home with JB and when he arrived home we had a volcanic argument about all the things we kept to ourselves about each other and can't really remember what started the whole argument to begin with. I just couldn't tell him I was pregnant, it seemed an even less appropriate time to let him know while we were shouting at each other how stubborn we thought the other was.

I opened the door to my car and stepped into the Merlottes parking lot. My shorts already felt a little tight and the apron makes my protruding belly more pronounced, so I opted to change into my uniform when I got to work. God I hope they just think I'm letting go because I'm Mrs. Matthews now.

"Hey Sookie, whacha doing sitting in the parking lot like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

Who knew me better than Sam Merlotte.

"Nah, I just saw a documentary on string theory and I'm still trying to make sense of it. What are you doing here? It's your day off. I thought you were going on a date or something?"

"Whitney got called in. You hear about the six car pile-up on the I20? They were short handed at the ER, so she got called in."

Whitney is the girl Sam met at the video store; she's a doctor at Willis-Knighton. The consensus around town was a girl like that was too good for Sam. One thing that the townsfolk didn't know was that Whitney was also a shifter, not a were, but a shifter just like Sam. With a bond like that, it would be hard to imagine something as trivial as what their jobs were would get in the way.

"Sook. I made these reservations for lunch at The Cove today, but since I never got the chance to congratulate you properly since your wedding will you accept casual lunch?"

"What about my shift?"

"I think Holly can handle a Monday lunch crowd. What do you say cher?"

The Cove was a lovely seafood restaurant in Shreveport, it wasn't very posh but was set in the hills and overlooks the city, the combination of lack of pretentiousness and good food made it one of the hardest restaurants to get a booking for in Louisiana.

"If this is some sort of wedding present, shouldn't Oberon come along?"

"Sure thing. Call him to see if he'd join us."

I pretended to call Eric, truth is it would be nice to have a day out and get away for a little while.

"He's already got lunch plans. Let's get going."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

It was one of those summer days that were the tail-end of spring - threatening steaming hot days to come with one last pleasant morning to keep you going.

Sam and I gossiped about our chef Charlie and wondered whether he would last the year. We've had rotten luck with our cooks. Our reservation was outside under the shade of a tree at the terrace and today was the perfect weather for it.

"How long did it take for you to get this table?" I asked out of genuine curiosity. I hope Sam wasn't too disappointed that he was eating here with me instead of Whitney.

"Nah, I just pulled some strings. We use the same suppliers."

It took me a while to figure out that The Cove serves beer as well.

As I was chowing down on the bread basket, the waitress came to take our order.

"I'll start with a Caesar salad, your French onion soup and then the sea bass for the main. Sam you want split a pasta?"

"Why not? I love a woman with a healthy appetite." Sam smiled.

I think I blushed a shade deeper than purple. "Oh I didn't mean to... I mean - everything looks so good. We can go Dutch-"

"I'll have exactly what the lady ordered, and we'll share... A lobster ravioli?"

If it was possible for me to blush magenta I think I did it right there and then.

"That's it for now," Sam said as he courteously handed back the menus.

Conversation flowed easily between Sam and me, as it always had. We had work, the town and the fact that we're not quite normal in common. We even talked about our significant others because they are part of our everyday lives now. I pretended that I hadn't been arguing with Eric over the past few days and everything was just normal and it was just pleasant.

We were having coffee (I had decaf) over dessert when a blue flame caught my eye. Two tables to our left somebody was having quail flambé. The little quail sitting in the middle of that big white plate looked so small, the little wings were so brittle and fragile. I know vampires don't cook their food, but my mind went straight to eating babies.

"What's wrong Sookie? Jesus, you just turned green."

"I think-" I had to swallow that hint of bile about to tickle my tonsil. "I think I over-ate." I wasn't lying. I really couldn't eat anymore.

I don't know what possessed me to ask Sam the next question, but it was no doubt what led to the most disturbing sense of relief in my life.

"Sam? Have you ever heard of vampires eating... babies?"

Sam put down his fork. Man, I got his attention with that question over dessert. "Why do you ask? I thought you were done with any of the vampires after Eric died? Are you tangled in their business again? You're married to a human now!"

"Don't get your tail in a knot Sam! I just overheard some customers talking about it the other day. It just makes me wonder..." If my husband was a child killer.

Sam pulled a wad of cash out of his wallet. "Let's get out of here."

We went for a walk and sat ourselves down at a nearby park before he could broach the subject of vampires again.

"So why are you so interested in the dietary habits of our undead community all of the sudden?"

I couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was trying to sniff something out from me, but there was no way I could or would get him entangled in the shit storm that was my life at the moment. So I just lied.

"Wouldn't you be curious? If they were capable of something like that?"

"Sookie, it's not like something that they still do. From what my grandfather used to tell me it's really ancient history. Literally. My gramps used to tell us these scary stories of big bad vampires who eat kids to keep us in line. When I asked him about it when I was older, he told me that it was folklore that's been passed down for generations but he said there's actually ancient texts kept by some of the packs that verify it."

There was never a time that I'd wished I smoked. I really wanted a cigarette, anything to distract me from what I'd just heard. Jesus.

"Sookie, you okay? I think you just turned green!"

Wow, he was right. I thought I could hurl all the lunch I just ate and I went and did just that.

Sam had the usual man panic when someone throws up or when a lady cries. He flittered around and finally decided the only thing he could do was hold my hair up. Good for him. A lot of men never even get that.

I washed up at a nearby water fountain as Sam stood there giving me the oddest look.

"Sookie, what I'm about to tell you-I never told anyone in my life." He paused to take a deep breath, he was so nervous it rattled a little. "Here goes." He gave me another nervous smile. "In my first few moons, I didn't have a lot of control of what I turned into or my actions when I did. I know you're used to seeing me as a dog but it wasn't always like that. I usually turn into whatever I try to imprint in my mind visually, but before I had settled on the collie, it could've been any animal I've seen either in a magazine or TV. I was careless too; I sometimes forgot which day was the full moon. Once I watched some show about the bayou and the gators there. Didn't think anything of it… until I woke up the next morning in the swamp next to- next to a… a body. A human one."

All I could do was gasp. "Jesus Sam! You like holding my hair up?"

"Let me finish. I knew what I'd done. I could taste it in my mouth. If you think you feel sick now, I felt a thousand times worse. I ran home and locked myself in my room for days. I couldn't eat or sleep. Until I figured, someone's dead because of me, they'd have a pretty hard time trying to figure out it was me, even if I turned myself in to the police, they would just think I was off my meds or something. I'd just have to report it and see what I could do for whoever it was that I'd- killed. So I made an anonymous call."

"Then what happened?"

"When it finally hit the news, I found out his name was Merle Jackson. Age thirty. Father of two. Reported missing for two weeks. Autopsy confirmed time of death was about twelve to fourteen days. No foul play suspected. I read and reread that little piece of newspaper over and over again before I could let myself believe it was true. I must've been so scared that morning that I didn't realize that body wasn't fresh."

I felt as relieved as he must have. "I knew you couldn't kill a man like that Sam."

"That doesn't hide the fact that I ate him, and with the lack of control I had of myself after I had turned, I could've just as easily killed him. Point I want to make Sookie, is that as much as I don't like vampires and their feeding habits, you can't deny that we're all something wild underneath. When I was a gator, that man, Merle, was just supper. If it helps you wrap your head around it, if we listen to those TV ads that it's more environmental to eat vegetables than meat. Hundreds of years from now, people are going to be pretty disgusted that you would grind all different parts of a cow and stick between two pieces of bread. I guess vampires aren't exactly like that and I'm not trying to justify it, but I just hope you'd cut us supes some slack."

I guess Sam had a point. If I could turn into a cat, would I be able to stop myself from chasing mice? Could I hold someone's nature against them like that? It's not like Eric would or even could drink blood anymore, much less a baby's.

I was deep in thought when out of the blue – Sam hugged me.

"You don't have to worry about Vampire Bill Sook, he's not from that time. No-one's going to harm you or your baby."

Shit.

"Fuck Sam! How the hell did you know?"

"I knew the moment you opened your car door at the parking lot. Don't try to lie to a shifter when it comes to things like that. I can smell you're not in estrous anymore."

"Smell? Does that mean that vampires can smell that I'm pregnant too?"

What if Pam or Bill already knows? Why are they keeping the secret for me?

"Vampires are predators. They're only wired for the hunt and kill. What's it to them whether a female is in heat or not?"

Thanks for making me sound like a stray bitch Sam.

Sam placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and asked, "You sure you're not mixed up in any of their business anymore? Because I would really hate for you to catch whatever it is that's going 'round at the moment."

"Catch what? You're making it sound like vampires get sick or something."

"If you don't know that, then at least I know that you haven't been hanging around them."

"Not that I don't appreciate you patronizing me, but would you mind getting to the fucking point?" I haven't had to deal with this kind of cryptic conversation for a long time and boy, I don't miss it.

"Okay Sookie, don't bite my head off, but what I'm about to tell you hadn't made to the mainstream media, or how severe the situation is hadn't been noticed yet. But it's all over the community that there's something going round that's making the vampires sick."

"Is it Sino AIDS?" It wasn't the first time that some vigilante with an agenda tried to take revenge on the vampires by feeding them the disease. I saw that first-hand even before I started dating Bill.

"That's the thing, it's not a blood thing. It starts off as some kind of rash on their left arm and the rash hardens, it finally moves up the arm and when it reaches their heart, they turn to ash. Like their arm slowly turns to wood and they are staked by themselves. No-one's ever seen anything like it."

"How bizarre! Have you seen any vamp with it? Can humans get it?"

"There aren't a lot of cases in Louisiana at the moment, only a few from vamps coming in from the big cities. No human cases as of yet, but it's a contagious disease, so we should all be careful."

"Has anyone asked Dr. Ludwig?"

"She's already in Europe trying to figure out what it is. I meant it when I told you no-one's seen anything like this before. Even the Ancients don't know what's going on."

"The Ancients?"

"You know, the really really really old vamps. The ones that have been around since forever."

The overbearing presence of the Oracle flashed in my mind. I wouldn't mind never seeing_ that_ one again. The Eric I met when I was with Bill is a fluffy bunny next to that one, but boy, if she's stumped about this vampire disease, then they're dead. For a second time.

"I just hopes whatever, this- disease is just give them a reality check. Take them down a notch, you know." Sam paused and ruffled the back of his head. I wonder if he knew he's got a small grey patch there. "So, does Oberon know the good news yet? When you gonna tell him? You know I think pregnancy suits you, I've never seen you so relaxed."

Fuck you Sam Merlotte. Just when I was contentedly distracted. Then the world stopped and I could hear my own heart beating. Sam was right that I was relaxed. For the first time in my life, the world was quiet. I hadn't heard a peep of anyone's thoughts all day.

* * *

**A/N. So, a war on the horizon, Oberon's mrky past, Sookie's preggers, vampires are getting sick and now her telepathy's on the blink. When the hell will she get around to telling him? **


	10. Messages and Strays

_Sniff-sniff-sniff. Someones-been-here. Sniff-sniff. Better-let-them-know-I've-been-here-too. Where's-food? Any-food? Hungry._

Pregnant telepathy blows.

I wasn't hearing coherent thoughts from them, but their urges translated into words in my mind.

So even when I tried to sleep I could 'hear' that Goddamned stray in the graveyard. This was the first time in my life I'd heard animals, and boy it was no fun. The relief was that they didn't have any nasty thoughts, just simple things like where to take a wizz and where their food was. What sucked was that it was constant chatter. Thankfully I didn't hear every single critter that I came by, but when one of them hooked on, it took a lot of distance for me to tune out. That was why, after a week of listening to urgent bowel movements, I'd become an expert with my squirt gun. I came up with a mix of lemon juice and cayenne which would get rid of pretty much everything including fairies.

Thank goodness I didn't hear everything. Even with the animals it turned on and off. I was actually hoping it was something that will pass, like this was my version of morning sickness. Sad thing was, there was no reference for my unique condition. No parenting book or website and even if Dr Ludwig was in town, how many pregnant telepathic one-eighth fairies had she ever come across?

What did Eric think about all this? He didn't. After I had lunch with Sam, I was all ready to smooth things over with Eric. After some careful reflection, how would I like to be berated for not being vegan by a bunch of PETA activists? I usually gave myself credit for being a tolerant and understanding human being; I decided I'd blame it on the hormones.

However, when I got back from lunch, Eric was in a heated argument with someone over the phone. At the end of the conversation, he slammed the receiver so hard he cracked the phone and swore passionately in a language I didn't understand.

When he finally realized I was in the room he just shook his head and said, "Sorry, sometimes the noun and the verb in the English language just aren't profane enough."

"What's wrong? Who was that?"

When I was in elementary school, Gran had to see the principal because the school suspected I was cheating based on the biased fact that I did well in a test. They claimed that I did so well that it didn't reflect my usual grades. Though we all know why that happened, the prospect of suspension was still extremely scary for a fourteen year old girl who quite frankly shouldn't. I wasn't scared about my school record; I knew my chances at college were slim, given our financial situation and my grades. I was petrified of my conversation with Gran. I kept running the scenario through my head, what Gran would say and what I would say and deciding at which point I'd have to tell Gran about my disability and wait for the men with the straight jacket to come pick me up. That day Jason broke his arm in football practice and Gran was at the hospital with him the whole evening. Imagine my relief when all Gran said to me when she got back was that I should try harder at school so the teachers won't think I'm cheating. I guess Gran was just exhausted.

I had a sneaking suspicion that whatever it was that got Eric so upset was the equivalent of Jason breaking his arm.

Eric had his back to me as he splashed water on his face from the kitchen sink. "Remember Oberon was served and we thought we could settle it by just repaying the back payments?"

"Isn't that usually the case? Crutcher said cases like these are only civil. What could go wrong?"

"Well Crutcher's sources are telling him that the case is with the FBI. That somehow the bitch that is Iris Sculson got some councilman to petition the case as inter-state fraud, because of the name change and moving without notifying my parole officer."

"But you didn't know! You were in the hospital!"

"Thing is, Oberon was working under a new name, wasn't paying alimony and didn't report to any of the necessary authorities. They could arrest me on the latter alone."

"How does Oberon's wife have that big of a stretch?

"Fuck should I know. Crutcher says his background check she's a college drop-out housewife taking care of a son. Nothing suggests she's connected in anyway."

So Oberon had a son. Did that mean Eric had a son, too?

"That's what you get with human women! They use children like some kind of trump card. It's all to get their men, hook line and sinker!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry lover, I don't mean you, but you must admit, there are some human women out there who are just useless."

"Same goes for human men, Mr. High and Mighty." I said as I kissed him on the forehead and went to change in our bedroom.

The best rays of the day had retreated with the sun for the afternoon, but by God there were still a few good hours before sunset and I was going to soak up as much sun as I could. The baby needed vitamin D too! I changed into my tank and shorts (still couldn't wear my bikini yet) and sat in my chaise while I took stock of what had been going on. Oberon's life though nothing too out of the ordinary with alimony and child support was just enough to complicate the hell out of the shit storm we were already in. This was definitely another notch on the con side of being human for Eric, especially with children being involved. I didn't think this was warming Eric up to the idea of having any children of his own. The fact that Eric still referred to Oberon in third person and still talked about being human objectively, made me question whether Eric had even accepted the fact that he was human. Sure he was up and about during the day but I didn't seeing him relish in the fact that he could touch silver or plan a tropical holiday with me. Regardless, it was unfair not to let him know about the baby. He could have his opinions about my being pregnant but I knew he would respect me enough to let me decide what I wanted to do. That I was sure of.

I must've dozed off in the tepid afternoon sun, but I woke up to a chill and not from the air. Bill's finger was stroking my shoulder and he was smiling at me when our eyes met.

"You don't want to be out here, you'd catch your death."

"Thanks for waking me up. Lord knows how long I would've been out here before I wake up."

"Eric wouldn't be worried?"

I wasn't there when Eric headed over to Bill's to announce that he was undead Eric alive (try wrapping your head around that) with Pam. I heard it went quite peacefully, if you discount that Pam had to jump and restrain Bill while Eric forced Bill to ask him questions which only Eric would know. I didn't know what he asked but that, in combination with Pam by Eric's side, Bill was finally convinced.

"I don't know if the frailties of the human condition are on Eric's priority list right now," I said as I got up and started folding my lounge chaise. The true southern gentleman that is Bill took over this menial task.

"He defeated heaven and hell to come back for you, needless to say it's going to take some getting used to being human," he said as he headed toward the house with me.

"I'd like to think you came all the way from the other side of the cemetery so I won't catch a cold. Would you like to come inside for some blood?"

"I had a very intriguing visitor late last night. I thought you would be interested in what he said."

"Oh?"

"A gentleman by the name of Tom Lattesta, from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He had some questions."

Jesus! Is that guy ever going to let up! Hadn't this been dragging on for too long for a career boost and a promotion?

"I trust you were skilled enough not to give him the information he needs."

"That's what was so interesting, I didn't really need to lie to him."

"Why's that?"

"He asked about our relationship, you and me, past and present. What I thought of you now and how well acquainted are, but then the majority of his queries were about Oberon."

"Oberon? What did he want to know?"

"He asked whether I knew of his intentions for you and whether I'd tried 'working our vampire magic to get the truth out of him' I would assume he meant glamouring."

"What did you say to him?"

"That Oberon's intentions seem genuine and that I keep a close watch on you in case he isn't."

"Was he convinced?"

"I got the feeling that he had a separate agenda. There was something else he was trying to find out, but I couldn't get it out of him"

"Couldn't you just glamour him?

"He made sure he had no eye contact with me and he kept interrupting me when I talked, disrupting the rhythm of my voice. The FBI had trained their agents well."

"Well that's not much to go on."

"I just thought you should know."

By this time we were standing at my porch. "Then why don't you come inside? Eric might have the right questions for all this. Quite honestly I don't know what to make of it."

Bill straightened his back as if to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "Agent Lattesta had some curious parting words. He said that I should give you this."

And Bill handed me a small white card. It was Oberon's business card from "The Red Ladies" but on it was a hand written cell number. "Agent Lattesta asked me to tell you that you should call him when you need assistance."

What? When did Agent Lattesta turn into Mr. Congeniality? Jesus, what does he want from me now?

"Why doesn't he give me this his Goddamn self?"

"He said it would be better coming from a friend." Bill shrugged

"What the hell does that mean?"

"One of the reasons why I thought it would be prudent to deliver this message to you first."

Bill handled what would've been a simple task with such prudence because he cared about me. I have no idea what that mysterious message was about, I doubt Bill could make any sense of it either. He didn't say this in front of Eric just in case whatever Agent Lattesta wanted to convey was for my ears only. Would a hard working farm owner's son, war hero, Bill Compton react this way to a message when he was human? It had to have been years of convoluted vampire politics and practiced mistakes to have someone react so instinctively in such a manner.

I was about to feel sad for loss of Bills humanity when my front door opened. "Why are the two of you standing on the porch? My wife has the manners to ask a guest to come in for some blood." Eric asked as he and Bill exchanged nods.

"I'll let Sookie pass on the message I just delivered. You two have a pleasant evening."

When I was finally finished with telling Eric about the ominous situation with Agent Lattesta, even Eric couldn't come up with a scenario that fit.

"So let me get this straight." Eric said as he flipped Oberon's card between his fingers. "This agent of the government bureau, Tom Lattesta, had you in his radar because he saw your powers as something that could advance his career. Later, after the incident involving Agent Weiss, he was taken off the case, but he kept pestering you?"

"So to speak."

"Not for personal reasons?"

"I know you think the world of me Eric, but I think my raw animal sexual magnetism only works on supes. Humans generally think less of me."

"Nonsense! I think about what's underneath your shirt all the time!

"That's the sweetest thing you said to me all week!" I said, batting my lashes, and I reached my arms around his neck and drew breath for a long kiss.

Finally, he flicked the card onto the countertop and announced, "We know too little about whole situation to come to any conclusions about it. The only course of action is to visit the Red Ladies."

"When are we going to take the trip to Dallas? At night, too..." It's funny when you get to know someone real well and you even start to think like they do. I knew Eric would want to go at night where, if there were supes, they would be around as well. I also knew he would want me along to see what I could get off the humans; that and I'd be pretty pissed if he thought he could do this without me.

After we made plans for yet another road trip to Dallas, I remembered something I was meaning to talk to Eric about.

"Guess what Sam told me today? There's a rumor that vampires are getting sick? Did Pam tell you anything about that?"

"She's coming back from a meeting with the king tonight and I guess we'll know the gravity of the situation when she returns. Word is that New Orleans is one of the most infected cities. Anyhow, I'll ask Pam what she knows about this Red Ladies club when she comes over tonight. You going to try to see her?"

Read: You going to be awake when she comes over?

"I just had a nap outside. I should be able to stay awake."

Which I didn't. I must've dozed off on the living room sofa and Eric had changed me into my bed clothes and tucked me into bed, only to be woken up by the brain pattern of a stray. I heard faint chatter in the kitchen and thought it must be Pam and Eric, so I might as well get up and say hi.

Halfway down the hall, I felt a strong sense of foreboding in my stomach but it was very exciting. I was thinking of ways to slowly start talking to Mickey in that basement. He must be half dead and bordering delirious from hunger since I've left him there to rot since Eric came back. I'll have to take advantage of that and gain his trust, even feign some intimacy.

Eric said I might have to sleep with him to get his devotion. I'm not thrilled about that, but it seems a sure way to win his loyalty and have him spy for us when he eventually returns to Felipe's camp.

It was only the disgust at the pit of stomach that pulled me out of Pam's mind. My head felt like it had just been pulled out of a bath of mercury with its cold, steely, twisted logic. There have only been a handful of times where I'd read a vampire's mind and my telepathy going haywire was probably making it easier for me to cross that line.

How could Eric ask Pam to do such a thing? I knew that vampires were ruthless but that's just… despicable! I'm no fool when it comes to vampire politics and I'm sure there were a lot of things Eric got up to without telling me when he was Sheriff of Area Five. But how could he ask Pam, his child, to do such a abominable act! And Pam! I didn't even know what to make of her and her misguided loyalty towards Eric.

I was about to explode and give them both a piece of my mind, but my anger caused a reaction in the baby. I felt a light flutter of little butterfly wings two inches under my bellybutton. Did I just feel my baby?

"Sookie, so nice of you to join us this evening. Pam was just informing me about the vampire disease. Its official name is C.O.D. Chronic Ossification Disease. Pam, would you mind repeating what you just told me to Sookie?"

Pam was already staring at me; head slightly tilted, eerily still in a way that only vampires can. Eric sensed something was wrong straight away. His eyes fixed on Pam and I can almost see every single hair on his body standing on its end, poised to take action at any moment.

The tension was so thick in the room, the baby flapped it's little wing nervously below my belly button again.

Pam's gaze flickered.

"I hear a second heartbeat. Sookie's pregnant."

Well. Thanks for that Pam.

_Sniff-sniff-sniff. I-smell-a-bitch-in-heat._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Damn that Pam! You'd think that a Sheriff would have more tact. I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Don't hate me but it'll be at least a month before I can update DMW, I'm going to try to write a one shot for a competition, while I'm getting married in a few weeks! I hope I'll have plenty of time after this and update much more often. Again, thanks to murgatroid for beta'ing this one, she was stuck with a really rough draft, even for me!**


	11. Dreamscapes

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back again from long hiatus, hope I can keep the mojo in a continuous flow this time and again, don't worry... I will finish this story if its the death of me. The ending is all done and in my head ;) I will try my best not to keep everybody waiting anymore.**

**Just a reminder that this is the sequel to Dead Wrong which is based off of the ninth book Dead and Gone. **

* * *

Anger I could deal with.

Shock and disbelief, I was prepared for. I was even hoping in the tiniest of hopes that there would have been a happy excitement in the mix, but indifference is just cruel.

After Pam made that tactless announcement, all Eric did was to take a long pause. Then he just announced that he needed to be in Shreveport for the night and left with Pam.

To Pam's credit she did seem to realize that that was NOT the way women tell their husbands about a pregnancy and gave me a hug on her way out. "I'm glad that you're fertile Sookie" was what she managed to say in my ear before she walked out the door. I guess Pam was trying to counter a tactless outburst with a well meant PC good-bye.

If only things were that simple.

When Eric left with Pam, I wanted to shake him scream and yell at him, just to get a reaction. I was indignant at the fact that not only could he NOT react to such news but to leave me alone for God knows what reason, but my Gran raised me better than some trailer trash chasing after her baby's daddy. As his back turned to follow Pam to her car, with every ounce of self control that I (and the baby) could muster was. "Not only vampires need permission to enter a house." There. Ice. Cold. Calm.

Eric stopped at the foot of my porch, his body hunched as he let out a long deep sigh. "This changes everything. Your news. I am needed in Shreveport now because of it. Can you wait until we go to the Red Ladies tomorrow evening to make up your mind?"

I know it's childish but I didn't want to give him an answer, give him the peace of mind that things will turn out the way he planned. All I did was close the door.

That night after I had showered and lay in my bed, I couldn't shake an anxiousness that I didn't know the origins of. As my mind waved in and out of consciousness, the question came floating into my head.

Make my mind up about what?

After a full night of essentially not sleeping and waking up like I've eaten plastic, I usually wouldn't have much of an appetite, but being pregnant means that my body isn't just mine anymore. So even if I wasn't hungry, the little person inside me demanded sustenance. Reaching out for the empty coffee pot in the kitchen, I realized I hadn't had my morning coffee since I found out I was pregnant. To me, that spoke volumes about what my heart desired.

Opting for a healthy breakfast of toast and orange juice instead, I heard the toilet flush in the hallway bathroom. Did Eric come back in the middle of the night without me knowing? That's really not his style.

"Tsk tsk tsk cousin. You've been up to a lot of mischief since we last caught up."

There was Claude, zipping up his fly as he strolled into my kitchen, acting like he didn't just commit a felony and sat himself down at my dining table. I'm not sure if I could prove the breaking part but the trespassing part he sure did.

"What the hell are you doing here Claude?"

"I asked you first." He pouted as he rested his chin on his hand, the perfect picture of endearment. If only I didn't know he was an a-hole then I wouldn't have so much trouble believing him. Let alone have him in my house. Most importantly, I don't really know where Claude stands. To be honest, I was really wary about Claude since his last surviving sibling died protecting me, I didn't know if he held a grudge about that at all. I hadn't heard a peep from him until that phone call I got the day he was on the news and now here he is, barging in my house like we're old friends. Having learnt my lessons in the supernatural world, friendly means jack shit.

"What do you want to know?" I said as I opened the fridge door and reached for my lemon juice filled water guns. I know better than to trust other people with my safety now and at this point, just touching the guns made me feel better. I discreetly tucked the water gun in the pocket of my robe while Claude answered my question.

"First of all-"

I didn't even have time to pull the gun out and he was on me. I only had enough time to reach for the gun but not pull it out. Lucky for me, it was only a hug. I shifted my robe so that Claude couldn't feel the gun in my pocket, if he did. Things would definitely turn nasty if he found the lemon juice.

"Congratulations! I can feel another one of us joining our clan, she's only small but her light is shining clear and bright!" He withdrew from our embrace and touched my stomach, like the Pope blessing my pregnancy. Sheesh.

"And you have been amongst our kin! I can feel the energy radiating off of you! How did you know that that would be what you needed for a healthy pregnancy? You know, Claudine was around-"

A slight shadow crossed Claude's face, it was only for a moment, but it was a grey cloud of sadness and loneliness. It was that instant that I knew that despite himself, Claude had loved Claudine more than anything and he missed her terribly. But that moment was just a glimpse into Claude's heart and he returned to our conversation.

"So tell me, how did you find others after grandfather closed the porthole?"

There was no point in denying Claude about Hunter, as it seems that Claude could sense his presence. I could lie all I want, but with Claude's current resources, all he had to do was hire a private investigator and the cat's out of the bag. So I gave a brief version of events about Hadley, her death, finding out about Hunter and how I have come to be involved in his life. Claude sat and listened while sipping at the coffee he brewed for himself while I talked.

"Well that counts for one." Claude mused when I finished. "What about the others?"

"What others?"

"I feel the light of more than one of our kin on you, just a dim little glow but I feel it there."

More than one fairy? How would I know if they're from Niall or Breandan's side? Claude must have seen the worry in my reaction and quickly added. "I don't think it's a full Fae though, the light is too dim, would you have come across someone else that seemed like us to you?"

'Like us' I can only assume as the fade of fairy I sense from their thoughts. Would it have anything to do with Eric? Could Amelia's magic have crossed boundaries to emulate that of the Fae? I can't share any of that with Claude.

Holy Sheppard of Judea, with all the secrets I'm keeping from the different supernatural factions, I think it's just a matter of time I'm going to lose track and let something slip!

"No I haven't," I said trying to keep things as close to the truth as possible. "But you never know, who's part Fae these days, and you and Claudine told me that telepathy is not a fairy trait, right?"

That dark cloud appeared again across Claude's face and if I got a clearer read off fairies or if my disability wasn't on the blink, I could bet I knew what he was thinking right then, but then again I didn't need to. I could kick myself for mentioning Claudine when Claude was so obviously hurting.

"I miss her too Claude," was all I could say without making myself an even bigger jackass.

"She misses you too, cuz. She told me to make sure to look out for you, since she obviously can't anymore. She said this new man in your life is heading into a shitload of trouble."

"Rewind a minute here Claude, what do you mean by she told you?"

"Claudine's last message to us, her _breuddwydionyndymuno_. She comes to us in our dreams to let us know, she told me to take care of you. Amongst other things..."

"Claudine talks to you guys in your dreams?" Kind of made me wonder why she hadn't come and talked to me.

Claude let out a snort. "Dreams are an important way to communicate between the realms Sookie, it's been our way since the first Faeries weaved the magical lineage." He gave me an "I don't know how you don't know this" look.

I'd about had enough of Claude, I don't understand most of the fairy shit that comes out of his or other fairies mouths and I don't care. Claudine must've had her reasons not to come to me in my dreams, which is a kind of relief since I usually have a lot of people in my head. She must've known that. However, this did lead to something interesting I could discuss with Claude about dreams in general.

"I saw one of Hunter's dreams and he was just replaying a scary part of a movie he saw. Can that have a meaning, like your fairy dreams?"

"I don't know, was it exactly the same as the movie?" Claude said as he clasped his hands behind his head and stretched his long legs under my kitchen my table, with a smirk on his face that I would just slap away if I didn't find the conversation was going somewhere interesting.

"Hunter's dream was a little different from the movie..."

"And was he having this dream during a significant event or just as a reaction to the movie?"

"It was just a Harry Potter movie Claude..."

"Don't underestimate the message here Sookie, a child like Hunter can only use what images are in his mind to process it, doesn't mean the message is not important. Like when Claudine came to me in my dreams, we were at a stream where she, Claudette and I used to play in when we were young. The three of us had a lot of good memories there. But does that mean there is a stream just like that in the Summerlands? It just means that she's at a place where she and Claudette and eventually I will also be happy."

"So let me get this straight, to fairies, dreams are what are used to communicate between the planes, like an ethereal telephone?"

"So to speak, but it's not as easy as picking up the telephone and not everybody is a receiver." Claude nodded as he drained the last dregs of coffee in his mug.

"But how the message gets across would be what's already in the mind of the receiver, like if the message was that someone I don't know wanted to harm me, then I wouldn't be able to see his or her face, because I've never met them before?"

"The mind is yours; nobody can put new thoughts in your head."

"If the person who meant me harm looked like George Clooney, then will I see George Clooney trying to kill me?"

"Maybe," Claude said as the corner of his lips curled upwards, "If the resemblance is that strong, or anything about that person is closest to what you have in your mind. Like if it's someone that is dangerous and intimidating then..."

"I would see the scariest person I know...," or the scariest something if I'm Hunter. This gave me a whole lot to ponder about.

"More or less, it's your mind, not a laptop."

The back door creaked open and a gorgeous man in a pinstriped tailored suit walked in. Now I'm not someone fussed with high fashion but I did know that this suit was tailored from the fine silk wool blend that fitted the curvature of his heiney so well, it had Claude written all over it.

"Mr. Crane, will you need me to call the office to push back the board meeting?"

Claude let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "I'd have you cancel this meeting and any meetings I have until never if I could." He stood up to leave. "Duty awaits cousin, I must leave you to listen to a bunch of wispy old men talk about markets and share holders. Do you feel like you are heading into any imminent danger?"

Actually I did, but I didn't think that my fairy cousin is the best person to get involved with assassinating vampires considering what happened to Claudine. I also somehow got the feeling that Claude would only get involved in any business of mine if it was convenient for him first anyway. Not exactly someone you want batting for your team.

"No I'm fine, I'd let you know if there's anything you can help me with." And I would.

"Ok then, we'll chat later. You have to tell me about this new human you're with. Judging by your track record, he might give my bodyguards a run for their money." Claude gave me a sly look that let me know that he saw me checking out his man's butt. I'm not ashamed; I didn't need my telepathy working to know that that was his intention for the uniforms anyway.

I let Claude go his merry way feeling that he had fulfilled his obligations to Claudine to look out for me. Though it was nice to have a fairy godmother and it seemed she wanted to replace herself with a fairy godfather, I didn't want anyone else putting themselves in danger for me anymore. I like being alive more than dead, but I would rather achieve it without anyone else around me dying.

Funny thing is, with all that was going on at the moment, I seemed to be heading in the exact opposite direction of what I wanted.


	12. Lethiferous Plans

**You will find that this chapter somehow has a better flow while you're reading it. I have to thank murgatroid for all the work she's put in to beta this. Without her, Eric and Sookie would be grunting like trolls. **

* * *

The niggling feeling I had in the back of my mind after my conversation with Claude had me working for hours on Hadley's computer. With my limited computer skills, I was proud of the progress I'd made. Though I was far from a definitive answer, I knew I was onto something.

My finger paused on the enter button. If I pressed it I might be opening up some old scars for Eric, maybe something he wouldn't care to remember after all these years; and how would he deal with it? But that would only be the case if my theory panned out. If the answer came back as something totally different, then my theory was wrong and I would be none the wiser. I was just gathering facts at this stage and wouldn't have a problem until I knew more.

With a click of the button, the email was sent. The reply would turn my world upside down – or not.

The ringing doorbell startled me and I looked up at the clock. Shit! I had totally forgotten about going with Eric to the Red Ladies. I wanted to go into town to see if my telepathy was in 'normal' mode. As much as I hated my disability my whole like, having it work on and off, and on selected species, was a royal pain. It reminded me of an even bigger pain I had to deal with, a pain who was six foot five, blonde, and not ten feet away.

Luckily, I'd already taken my shower and had my hair combed out. All I needed to do was hop into bar/club appropriate clothes and I'd be ready. Of course, that meant nothing I had would fit. Shit. I opened the door and left it ajar for Eric, and went into my room. I made him wait while I picked out something to wear. I thought he deserved it after the way he left the night before. Eventually, I found a pair of jeans that were a little too big when I bought them, but were now snug. I added a black, loose, sleeveless top that was currently in fashion and dressed it up with jewelry and some make-up. Like it or not, I was as club ready as my pregnant self would ever be.

Eric was pacing slowly by the doorway. He knew better than to bug me at a time like this. He always knew what to do, even before we had the bond—a bond that was now diluted.

Eric's eyes widened but only nodded with approval when I walked out of the room. Gee, talk about tension.

"You ready?"

"As I will ever be."

I knew I should warn him that my telepathy might not be reliable, but I hadn't heard a peep from the critters during the day. I could only assume things were back to normal—well, back to the way they were. All I planned to do was scope out the place to see if it needed further investigation. Eric, or Oberon, couldn't show his face there because we didn't know whether he'd be welcomed or killed. We also couldn't risk any vampire, were or human who owed fealty to Pam finding out about the link between Eric and Oberon. It was up to me. This was just a fact finding mission; there shouldn't be any danger. It was nothing compared to the witch war or the Long Tooth pack master contest. In fact, it's totally harmless by comparison.

We were halfway to Dallas where the stretch of road looked longer in the dusk. The sunset was orange, burning into almost teal and then indigo before turning into night. It had been a long time since I saw something so beautiful, and I wasn't in a mood to share it with Eric.

A shadow scuttled across the road in front of us and Eric hit the brakes. Hard. Goddam desert and its armadillos!

"Are you ok?" Eric said.

Yeah, I'm alright," I answered, my heart pounding. I waited for the car to start again. It didn't. A semi-trailer thundered by, blasting us with its baritone horn.

"Are you sure you feel ok?" Eric asked quite sternly. It was then I understood that Eric was concerned about my condition, being a month or two pregnant – you know.

"I'm fine Eric, nothing's dropped out. Can we start moving before somebody rear ends us?"

Eric shifted the car into gear and we were on our way again. He drove notably slower than was his habit. If that wasn't an opening for me to broach the subject, I didn't know when I'd get another chance—so, what the heck.

"So, how do you feel about becoming a father…?" I was about to say 'again' but decided to drop it at the last minute. Unless some of Eric's human children had become vampires, they were nothing but ghosts in the memory of one very old vampire. Meanwhile, Oberon had a child for whom he should be paying child support. 'Again' could imply any number of things fitting no modern social standard. Our situation was unique and 'again' did not apply.

His knuckles whitened on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and waited.

Alright. We were keeping silent.

After a few minutes of further silence Eric suddenly blurted "I don't know. I didn't plan for this."

My first reaction was to say, "You think I did?" But knowing Eric and how hard he seemed to be taking the situation; I understood that he literally meant he had no plan to deal with it. For someone who'd had a plan for everything in a thousand years, I guessed it would be like asking USCIS to deal with a Martian invasion.

The only sensible thing was to ask him what he had planned for our bizarre situation.

"I didn't plan for you to bear a child, Sookie. I've been meaning to tell you this as soon as things were finalized. Pam and I finally came up with a viable plan to kill Felipe."

I was a little surprised that if he came up with a plan to kill Felipe and Victor that he hadn't already told me, but I just kept my mouth and listened.

"Actually it was you that gave us the inspiration." Eric grinned that funny grin of his that still left a little room for his fangs.

"I did?"

"You brought our attention to COD, the strange vampire disease that's been sweeping the nation. Pam went to New Orleans for an emergency meeting with Felipe about it yesterday and of course, he's absolutely paranoid about it. Pam said he doesn't show it, but from the wards around the compound and the disinfectant that Pam could smell when she was there, she could tell he's scared. That was when we came up with the idea that we could weaken his security, strong vampires around him by bringing in some infected vampires."

That just sounded evil.

"Do you know anything about this disease? How contagious is it? Is it only vampires who get infected?" I also had touchier questions, like if humans could get infected. And what about all the innocent vampires in Felipe's compound? Would we kill any of our friends?

"There haven't been any reports about human contamination while vampires are dropping like flies. There's already been a mass exodus from the heavily populated cities like New York and Los Angeles but that only makes it spread faster. Mexico has reported an alarming rate of infection in the last week."

"Oh my God Pam!" I couldn't keep the horror out of my voice, as sheriff Pam probably met with dozens of vampires a day. Especially those petitioning to live in the area.

"She hadn't been admitting any new vamps in the past month. It seems Shreveport is not the first place anybody flees, so we're safe for the time being."

It didn't take me long to figure out Eric's role in all this. "You're the human who's going to introduce the new vamps to Nevada!" Nooooooooo way. This plan sucked. Big time.

"I'm just going to befriend them and offer them money to stay in the compound a few days, that's all it takes."

"Do you have _any idea_ how dangerous that is? What if they EAT you?" I realized I never had to worry about him like this before.

"Pam already has two targets in mind, new vamps who had just started to show signs of the rash. They're so young they still have immediate family alive. I'll approach them offer them money for the family they leave behind and we'll fly them to Vegas to work at the compound."

"As what? If Felipe is freaked out about the new disease he can't be admitting new vamps into his work or home."

"But Victor is. These two vamps fit his taste perfectly." I hated to think what that could possibly mean, so I didn't. Hold on one minute, even if I didn't find this plan repulsive and fraught with danger on Eric's part, what did this have to do with my pregnancy? Eric dying would be bad, but that would be bad regardless. Of course, Pam and Eric would have thought of the possibility of him getting gravely hurt, but she couldn't send any of her vamps with him because they'd risk infection. They obviously couldn't risk sending Weres on a mission to basically implant a biological weapon in the King of Nevada's camp. Word spreads so fast in the supe community that Pam, and in turn Eric and I, would be dead before sunrise. Knowing Pam, and especially Eric, they wouldn't just send him into such danger without an exit plan. Somehow my being pregnant had thrown a wrench in it.

I gasped so I had trouble catching my breath. This was just plain crazy. "You were going to let Pam _turn_ you if you get hurt in this plan? _Are you insane?"_

"It was always the plan," Eric said, matter-of-factly.

I stared at my shoes while I gathered my thoughts. It was so stupid of me to have never contemplated this at all. I was so happy at having Eric back that I never thought any further. Of course being human wouldn't have been Eric's end game. Why stay human when you could have super speed and strength, and be able to glamour people again? Heck, he'd probably be able to fly again, too.

And, where did I fit in all this? Why would I have a problem with it? I was with him when he was a vampire. I mourned the death of a vampire. I could see why Eric would think I'd rejoice in getting a vampire back. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"And now there's the baby," I said. For the first time I acknowledged out loud that I was going to have this baby. I was pregnant with the man I love and saw no reason why I shouldn't bear his child. The timing wasn't the greatest, but there are always bad times in life. What were we going to do then, ditch the kid whenever there was a crisis? But, all that was before I found out Eric was going to be turned back into a vampire.

Eric took my hand and rested it on his lap while his eyes remained on the road. "You could keep the baby you know – if that's what you want. I know you like children, the child Hunter, you really enjoy his company."

"And how do you propose you're going to be a father to the baby?"

"It's been a long, long time."

My frustration had reached a pinnacle. It was so unlike Eric not to think things through; in fact, he'd over-thought things to the nth degree before. I knew he'd been a vampire much, much longer than he'd ever been human, but could he have genuinely become so detached he couldn't remember the differences?

"What kind of father would a newly turned vampire can be? The blood-lust, the sex-drive – I can't even trust you around me, let alone children!"

"I think… I would be able to control it."

"Are you going to bank your family on that?"

His eyes flickered at the word family. Yeah Eric, that's what we're going to be when I have this baby.

Eric slowed the car and veered into the left lane. After a big sign that said "Tattoo", was the neon glow of the Red Ladies. The sign had the red outline of a woman kicking her leg into the air. It was nearly ten in the evening when we pulled into the parking lot. A few trucks were parked outside, but I didn't expect things to get swinging until around midnight. Since we had several months to discuss the topic at hand, and I didn't think it would do either of us any good to bicker in the parking lot, I opened the car door to do what I was there for.

"Wait a minute Sookie."

I turned and stared what I hope was daggers at him; I never took him for a sissy.

Eric just let that slide like water over marble. "We have to wait. Pam and I had to get in touch with some Weres in the Dallas area to go in with you. There's no way I'd let you go in there alone now."

Oh, okay.

It was only a few moments until we saw a middle aged man of about fifty with dark and leathery skin like he was out in the sun a lot his whole life. Next to him was what I could only describe as younger but lesser version of the older one. His chin was weaker and covered by a pathetic goatee to compensate. Where the older man was lean but weathered the younger one was soft and pudgy. I can safely assume that they're related but very different people.

"Sookie, that's them." Eric nodded over to the two men, "Horace and Dwayne Newbridge. Father and son. They're from the Dallas wolf pack and they're here just to keep an eye on you. All you have to do is nod at them when you walk past and they'll know it's you they're suppose to protect tonight. You won't even need to talk to them. Do you have any questions?"

"None." This whole thing should be simple. As I left the car for the second time Eric grabbed my hand.

"You're just here to see if you can pick up anything about Oberon. You get out of there the minute you think something is wrong."

I couldn't help feeling something in my heart melt. Love wasn't a problem in our relationship, it was everything else. Having my disability my whole life I wondered why I ever thought anything would be simple for me. I gave Eric's hand a little squeeze and headed into the Red Ladies strip club.


	13. Fight or Flight

**Thanks again to Murgatroid for being there when I needed her and doing an excellent job as usual.**

* * *

The haze of smoke and stench of cheap beer hung like a miasma over the interior of the bar. My eyes began to sting. As a barmaid I should be used to it. The Red Ladies was not what you could call a high end establishment. The dim interior lights and flashing stage lights could not hide the worn down varnish on the paneling and the faded posters on the wall. Even through the haze it was evident the club had seen better days.

Despite the thin crowd, there were three fabulously thinly clad girls rolling effortlessly upside down and around poles. As much as I love to dance I didn't think I could ever claim to be good at it again.

Horace and Dwayne, father and son, came in behind me and pretended to check out the girls. They picked a table while I took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you, Blondie?" The bartender's unkempt beard was a foot long. A dirty, blue bandanna was tied tightly on his head, no doubt to hide what he was making up for with the beard.

I opened my mouth to order my usual gin and tonic and stopped. I couldn't. But what business would an apparently single woman have in a bar ordering a diet coke? I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish.

"You here for the audition?"

"Yes!" I had no idea what I would be auditioning for but it seemed like a good idea, so I went with it.

"Then you'll need to speak to Mark over there." He nodded toward the tables next to the stage. The man sitting there had hair that would give the bartender's beard a run for its money.

I looked over at the father and son duo, strategically located to get a good view of the whole place. I made eye contact with one of them and walked over to the mountain of wilderness in a leather jacket. As I approached Mark's table, I could see the corner of a design on the back of his jacket. It wasn't visible enough for me to decipher, but what I saw seemed strangely familiar.

"You here to show us what you got, sweetheart?"

I guessed that was Mark. It wasn't hard to get from his head that they were auditioning strippers. It explained the number of girls on the poles with such a thin crowd. Me dancing on a pole wasn't going to happen, with or without the baby.

"Actually, I'm here about a waitressing job." I could only go with what I knew at this point.

"You sure about that?" Mark asked. He stared at my tits like they were on sale.

"Don't know nothing else and, besides," I smiled and turned on my brightest southern charm, "Nobody wants to see some baby's momma on the stage." That quenched any desire Mark had for me in an instant. His attention quickly turned back to the stage.

My fact finding mission was going no where fast and I was getting a little annoyed.

"Sweetheart, you have to show us more skin before the song is over! This ain't a fucking cabaret," Mark shouted. Without glancing in my direction he asked, "So who told you about the job?"

I could only tell the question was directed at me because he wasn't hollering. This was the opening I needed.

"Oberon."

I had all of Mark's attention. "Obie? Really? How's the old devil these days?"

Mark's performance was Oscar worthy. I would've been fooled by his congeniality, too, if I hadn't heard the lightning response in his head. Oberon had dropped off the face of the earth after the Gilbert brothers were sent to ruffle him up. The word was they'd stabbed him to death. By the time they heard he was still alive and tracked him, the trail was cold. Mark couldn't wait to get his hands on the double crossing scumbag.

"Oh, he was just some trucker who came into the diner I was working at. I told him that I needed some extra cash with the baby on the way and he told me you guys might be hiring. It's not like we're bffs or anything, if you know what I mean." I knew I had my stupid smile plastered on my face and I hoped my words were convincing enough. They weren't.

Mark believed he'd spooked me. He didn't know what my deal was, showing up at the bar like I had, but they weren't going to let any connection to Oberon go that easily.

"Let me buy you a drink. Any friend of Obie's is a friend of mine. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Hadley." It was the best I could come up with on the fly.

"Well, nice to meet you Hadley. You just sit tight for a second here and I'll just take care of our new hires and be right back." Mark motioned to another guy in a leather jacket and he came over.

"Clay. This here's Hadley. She's a friend of Obie's."

Clay's eyes widened and he said, "Oberon? Really? No shit?" Clay's acting wasn't even in the same hemisphere as Mark's.

"He was just a passing customer really-not even an acquaintance. Maybe I should come back when you're not auditioning so many lovely ladies…" As I got up to leave, Mark pushed me back into the chair.

He clapped Clay on the shoulder. "Keep her company while I get hold of Dax."

Mark didn't bother to keep up the friendly façade. This situation was devolving fast. This was not good. As Mark got up I got a look at the patch on the back of his jacket. The picture was a large skull with a spindly crown on it. A snake protruded from its mouth like a tongue and underneath was the title "Lords of Mayhem".

Shit!

I wasn't anyone who was abreast of the criminal underworld, but even I'd heard of the Lords of Mayhem. They were a national biker gang with involvement in drugs, weapons, prostitution—you name anything illegal, they had hands in it. Most recently the motorcycle club had come up in the news about some violent turf wars with rival gangs; most notably a massacre in the basement of a gang club right here in Dallas. The papers said the carnage was so severe, the coroner had trouble identifying the number of victims until DNA results came back. That's how I heard about them, but I'd never seen the club logo until today. That's why the skull on Mark's jacket looked familiar.

The same design was tattooed on Oberon's back.

The most important thing was to get out of the bar; I could digest what I'd learned later on. As Clay stood there, arms crossed, towering above me, I stole a glance in the direction of Horace and Dwayne. They had already sensed something. Their eyes were alert and poised for action. I glanced at Clay and pretended to touch my necklace, subtly making a slicing motion around my throat.

Horace and Dwayne got the message. I watched as Horace, pretending to be drunk, tripped into Clay, subsequently blocking his view of me. Dwayne whisked me at super human, or half Were, speed toward the door.

"Ma'am, next time you're going to get us mixed up in biker business, we're going to have to charge more."

I found that statement strange. Why would Weres be apprehensive of humans, regardless of what gang they belonged to? But I never got a chance to ask Dwayne, or Horace.

I never made it to the door.

Despite its run-down décor, the Red Ladies strip club had a substantial amount of patronage. Just as we approached the main entrance of the club, Horace sped past Dwayne and me to get out of Dodge before the bikers could realize what happened. The entrance was crowded with people and Dwayne moved in front of me to lead the way. Just as Dwayne slid between two people, the opening between them closed and I was knocked back a few steps. It was like running into a wall.

What the hell were vampires doing here?

The vampires intentionally blocked the door. I looked up at them and didn't recognize either of them. I hoped their arrival wasn't related to me. I scuttled toward the wall and tried to blend into the crowd by the entrance. One of the vampires looked young, probably in his twenties when he was turned and, judging by the length of his sideburns and his hairstyle, he was turned in the last century; sixty to seventy years ago tops.

The other one was short, no taller than five foot three and he was definitely older. His arms and upper body were muscular, as though he'd been strength training; like an archer, or a farmer like Bill. He could have come from any point in history over a century ago.

I could see Horace and Dwayne looking through the door trying to gauge my position. However, with my back against the wall trying to hide from the bikers _and_ the vampires, I was out of their line of sight.

"Where the fuck is Mark?" The younger vampire bellowed, his voice almost sonic, making it crisp and clear over the noise of the music and the crowd.

Everybody fell silent.

"What the fuck do you want, Jerome?" Mark grinned as he pushed through the crowd.

The younger vampire looked livid. "What the _fuck d_o I want? I want you to FUCKING…"

Smash. All the liquor behind the bar was destroyed.

"…PAY…"

Crash.

All the poles on the stage came crashing down.

"…YOUR FUCKING…"

Screams. People were running a trampling over each other, further pushing me against the wall and away from the door.

"…DUES!"

Between each word Jerome said, the other vampire wrecked part of the bar and people were panicking and clearing the place out. As soon as it looked safe, I edged toward the entrance again.

I could see Eric through the doors, engaged in a heated argument with Horace. Dwayne caught sight of me and tried to get back into the club against the current of people running out.

Suddenly, Mark whistled. Out of nowhere came shots that brought Jerome to his knees and his partner face down on the floor. Only one thing could keep a vampire down like that-silver bullets. In a move that was almost synchronized, Mark pulled out a stake and stabbed. Jerome's partner began flaking away into ash.

With silver bullets flying around, I doubted Dwayne would be coming to my rescue anytime soon.

"You…?" Two pools of blood seeped onto the floor from Jerome's knees. They'd shot his kneecaps. Ouch. I didn't need to look at his face to see that he was in considerable pain.

Mark walked up to Jerome and spat in his face. "How about we reverse the deal? Now you and yours pay _us_ dues and _we'll_ leave _you_ alone? With your sheriff out with the fishes, I'm sure he needs some protecting.

Laughter came from every direction in the bar.

I finally understood why even Weres were wary of the bikers. Throughout this whole showdown, the vibe I got from the room was triumph and excitement. I didn't hear a drop of remorse or disgust. The strongest emotion in the room was the biker who wanted to take a leak. Just because Weres are strong and scary didn't mean they could deal with an organized group of ruthless sociopaths.

I stayed plastered to the wall hoping to not draw attention to myself.

Mark raised a handgun to aim at Jerome's heart. "Or, we could just send back a jar of ashes and let your sheriff figure it out for himself?" I had no doubt those bullets were silver as well.

Like a flash, Jerome was next to me and holding me as a human shield.

Fuck.

He gripped me by the neck, but his grip was weak.

"Don't think I won't do it," he said to Mark.

"What are you some kind of retarded vampire or something? Why should we give a shit about a girl?"

I knew instantly why Jerome came after me rather than one of the bikers. His knees were well and truly shot. His tibias dangled by the sinew from his kneecaps and weren't supporting him at all.

Jerome could fly.

He hovered against the wall, making it appear that he could stand. I was, conveniently, the only person near that wall.

The bikers were picking up their shotguns and other weaponry. They were closing in on us.

"I have information he wants. He won't want to kill me just yet," I whispered, trying not to move my lips. "If you take me with you, I'll let you know where the skylight is."

Jerome weakly tightened his grip then loosened it. We had to act fast; he was getting weaker by the second.

"Skylight, in the men's bathroom," I whispered softly. I had seen the mental picture of the men's bathroom from the biker who wanted to pee when someone was getting killed. I hoped the recollection was accurate.

With a grunt to draw his last strength, Jerome was in the toilet and we broke through the skylight. The voices behind us faded, but we were going too fast.

I had half flown/hovered with Eric before and it wasn't a pleasant experience. This one was no better.

"My friends are in the parking lot. If you could just drop me off at the side of the road, I can make my way back to them."

Jerome ignored me. I jabbed him in the ribs, causing us to veer hard to the right, almost flying into a tree.

Okay. Not a good idea to mess with your ride.

"Can't. Stop. Can't take off again."

I looked down to see that Jerome's legs were hanging at a God-awful angle by strips of skin. I took a deep breath and let out a deep, long sigh.


	14. From Dead to Ashes

**Thanks for everyone's continuous support for this story especially murgatroid for beta'ing. She saved a really embarrassing error on the settings of Dallas. **

* * *

"Have you lost your _fucking_ mind, Jerome?"

Bobby, a vampire who looked even younger than Jerome, hadn't stopped talking since we landed. We were at a house somewhere near Dallas. I had to half carry the almost legless Jerome to the door. Not that I wanted to go into a house presumably full of vampires, but running into the countryside with no idea how to get back to civilization was an even worse idea. Also, I really needed to pee. Damn pregnancy.

It was Bobby who answered the door when I knocked. At first he was surprised at the sight of a human stranger carrying his nest mate, then pissed. He launched straight into a barrage of insults toward Jerome.

Another vampire, a female, came to the door. When she saw the state of Jerome she immediately sat him down to look at his wounds. Then she whisked him into the bathroom and set to work getting silver fragments out of his knees so he could heal. His screams of agony were interspersed with the loud scolding from Bobby. It really fit into the theme of a house full of vampires—I was only glad that, for once, I wasn't part of any of the suffering.

No one had taken notice of me since I entered the house. It wasn't very big, but somebody had managed to divide it into three rooms. No one had even said "thanks for bringing our nest mate back to us". I thought that was kind of rude but, considering the nest mate was in trouble, I was willing to overlook it. However, with all his yelling and hollering, my patience with Bobby was running thin.

I sat in a corner and waited until things calmed down so I could ask somebody where the telephone was. I zero reception on my cell phone.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing? I didn't think that letting you do one simple thing could go wrong, but you managed to fuck it up anyway. How _fucking stupid_ are you?" Bobby just kept at it, even when the female vampire shut the door in his face to keep him out of the bathroom. He was really working himself into a lather; this could last all night.

"Excuse me. Bobby is it? I'm sorry to disturb you, but can you direct me to your telephone? I'll just call my ride and get out of your hair."

Bobby looked at me like he saw a dog talk. Wow, this guy's attitude was archaic.

"What makes you think you're going anywhere? Go back and sit down until we decide what to do with you." He then turned away and yelled, "Get out here Rachel, it's talking to me. I'm not dealing with Jerome's mistake."

I was indignant to say the least, but I really couldn't afford to go and piss off ancient vampires either. So I did the only thing I could do; I stood my ground right next to Bobby and waited.

Bobby looked down at me with his nose slightly crinkled and his lips downturned like I was a bad smell and walked off. A few seconds later, Rachel opened the door.

Rachel had flaming red hair (dye job?), her eyes weren't big, but a sharp piercing blue. She had a serious scowl that looked natural on her, not unlike the girls in those model competition shows. Who knows? I'm sure a vampire version will be coming out soon. "I'm sorry if my nest mate was rude to you." She said it like she didn't mean it but manners dictated her to say something along the lines of an apology. This was already something big for a vampire.

"He was and I'm sorry, too." I looked at her trying to establish eye contact, but Rachel didn't bother. Damn, proud vampires. "If you can tell me where the phone is…"

"I'm sorry I can't do that," she said matter-of-factly, "You see, it was a terrible mistake for Jerome to bring you here. Now I don't think we can let you go." Rachel's fangs popped out as she smiled, like I just turned into a pop tart. "It's been so long since we had a fresh meal…"

Holy shit.

"Wait! I know your king! I worked for Stan Davis a few years ago and he owes me - big-time!"

"Why should I give a shit about our king? He doesn't give a shit about us now…"

I didn't know what that meant, but Rachel was backing me into a corner with a sly smile on her face. It's so Goddamn rude to play with your food. Literally.

"I'm…" Shit I forgot I didn't belong to any vampire now, so the thinly observed "Thou shalt not eat thy neighbor's human" rule didn't apply. "I'm an asset of Louisiana Area Five Sheriff Pam Ravenscroft. You will be kicking up an interstate war if anything happens to me!" I really and truly suck at this. I have a new reverence for how Pam and Eric could make politics and power part of their everyday routine with their job as sheriff.

Regardless, Rachel didn't bother bantering with me anymore. Judging by her expression she just wanted to sink her teeth into me right then.

"Thank God! I thought we were never going to get around to eating her. Are we starting now?" Bobby chimed and almost instantly Rachel hissed at him, fangs out and fingers clawed, ready to rip him to shreds. Though I noticed that Rachel's left hand was at a funny angle, it didn't make it any less menacing. Bobby retaliated with a ruthless growl and bared his teeth and fangs at Rachel. The lions were going to fight tonight.

The stand down was blocking the door so I had no other option but to run into one of rooms. I knew which one was the bathroom and I couldn't risk going in there with Jerome recovering. I know now more than ever that recovering vampires always wanted blood. I had to get into a room that would have a window for me to climb out of, so I ran to the door at the end of the hallway. I managed to close the door before I heard a crash of wood splintering and a raucous fight broke out.

Inside the room was dark and had a strange smell of rotting wood and flesh at the same time. It reminded me of the smell in my woods when the odd dead animal thawed out amongst the dead leaves in spring; but not exactly… it was strange. With the house full of vampires, I'm sure the windows were light tight. I just hoped to hell they weren't boarded up. I waited for my eyes to adjust but next to nothing happened. I could only faintly make out contours of a bed in the room, so at the price of stealth, I turned on the light switch.

"Sookie?"

Now that wasn't a response I was expecting. I barely recognized the figure on the bed. I hadn't seen him since I was last in Dallas and he was one of the furthest vampires from my mind. Also, he was deathly pale. Vampires were pale, like the shade of someone gravely ill but without the sickness. The thin, sickly figure in front of me was more than pale; he was the color of sun-bleached driftwood and devoid of any life. If it wasn't for his cowboy hat and boots by the bed, combined with the fact that I was in Dallas, I wouldn't have put two and two together.

"Hi, Farrell. What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same question, lil' lady." Farrell flinched a little as he tried to sit up on the bed. Then I saw that his arm – his whole left arm looked petrified. It was stiff like an old fashioned wooden artificial limb like you see at the civil war museums. Then suddenly in an epiphany, the synapses in my brain fired the sparks that brought everything together. Why Rachel said the king had forgotten them, and why nobody cared what they did out here. This house was where they came; all the ones in Dallas who got the mysterious vampire disease C.O.D. Their location had to be a secret because none of the kingdoms wanted anybody to know how many of them were sick. I also understood the bad joke at the Red Ladies about the sheriff sleeping with the fishes. Farrell, Jerome and the others were all out here to be quarantined, segregated, and conveniently forgotten.

"Are you okay there, Farrell?" To be honest, the jury was still out on Farrell's character last time I saw him at Stan's party, but this sickly creature didn't look like he could do me much harm.

"As good as a man on his deathbed can be. I don't have long, Sookie." All I could do was nod in acknowledgement. I knew nothing about this disease but I knew death when I saw it. Farrell's eyes had that glaze that the dead have and the undead shouldn't. "So how the hell did you get here?" Farrell attempted being cheerful by ignoring his imminent death with idle chit chat.

"Long story."

"Then I guess I won't be able to hear it." Farrell tried to move again and this time, an expression of pure pain flashed across his face.

"Are you alright?" I was afraid to touch him, in case I accidentally made it worse, but my human reflex moved me closer so I could help him.

"Well you could give me some…" My self preservation reflexes kicked in and I leaped to the wall at the other end of the room as soon as I saw Farrell's fangs pop out. Apparently even in his deteriorated state, his fangs worked fine.

"I can't let you do that," was all I could say.

"You can't blame an old vampire for trying," Farrell said, like he didn't just try to eat me.

Suddenly there was a shuffling sound and then a BAM! There was a small explosion of splinters and a large hole in the bedroom door.

"I have to get out of here Farrell. You have to help me."

"Are those two fighting over you, too?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, Stan hasn't sent any donors our way for a while now."

Since Farrell had no inclination of helping me find a way out, I started to peel back the layers of curtains and blankets covering the bedroom window. I just hoped it wasn't sealed permanently with cement or something like that.

"How the hell is Stan keeping you guys here anyway? What's stopping you from just running out there and draining the first human you see?"

"Stan said that if he finds anyone of us who are infected near the city he'll stake us on sight. He keeps us stocked up on the bottled stuff, but we're allowed anything fresh that comes our way."

"Is that why are they so hard up for me?" I had finally pulled down the last blanket covering the window and opened it, only to find that the shutters were sealed shut. I pushed and I pushed, but it must've been boarded up from the outside. Damn!

"That's been boarded up tight from the outside. You're not going to be able to get out from that window."

Well thanks for telling me now and not before I started to tear shit up! It was at this moment I realized that Farrell had had no reaction to me tearing up his room at all. I wouldn't assume all vampires were neat and orderly like the ones I knew, but sunlight was going to leak into that room after what I did to the windows. Either Farrell didn't expect to live past dawn, or he didn't care. This was one dejected vampire. If there were a blood equivalent of a Xanex, Farrell would sure need one right now.

There was another crash from the living room and I heard the sound of tearing flesh. I just hoped Bobby and Rachel killed each other before they decided to share dinner. Just when I was about to panic and make a run for the door while two vampires were ripping each other apart, a screeching noise came from outside. I tried to peak through the gaps in the boarded up shutters, but all I saw was blackness.

"Occupants of Nest 26 of Dallas Area Four, this is the Sheriff of Louisiana Area Five. We believe you have in your possession our asset and friend, Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. By the decree of your king Stan Davis, you should return her to us unharmed and intact. Should you have already caused any depletion of her form, your king has promised us reimbursement for any indiscretions on your part, and hence you should have no fear of retaliation. However, heed this as your one and only chance to return her to us. Should we encounter any resistance in the next ten minutes, your nest will be stormed, and all consequences have also been approved by your king. Your ten minutes start now."

"Sounds like your ride's here," Farrell said, but not before he started the most wretched cough. His whole body shook like a leaf as he gasped and sputtered in pain. It progressed into almost a convulsion when I saw a helpless look in Farrell's hollow eyes and it stopped. All was quiet for about for maybe a fraction of a second, but I will remember the look on Farrell's face forever. He froze as the last color of life was drained from his white face. A crack slowly etched across his cheek and his jaw fell away as the rest of him disintegrated into ash.

I was so shocked that I had witnessed the worst of this debilitating sickness. The Farrell I knew, though not without his questionable sexual preferences, was strong, vibrant, and full of life. I still remembered how his sweet-talking about how my bruises made me more beautiful after I had been battered beyond recognition thanks to the Fellowship of the Sun. Now, this immortal being was dead by no other reason than he was ravaged by some virus that he was unlucky enough to contract.

"Oh you're in here. C'mon let's go."

It was Jerome, legs all healed apparently. I turned back to look as the ashes that were once Farrell collapsed into an unrecognizable heap on the bed.

"Farrell… he…"

Jerome cast his eyes down, trying to shield the pain in his eyes from me. "He has been close to it for days. Won't be the last of us…" Jerome trailed off while the muscles around his jaw slightly bunched and his Adam's apple bobbed up as he swallowed what must've been his despair over Farrell's final death, because after that he looked up at me and asked, "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

As Jerome led me into the living room I saw a very sulky Rachel holding her obviously ripped off arm to her shoulder, and an indignant Bobby standing, arms crossed, by the door. "Don't you think we can't get to you _human_!" Bobby snarled when I crossed the threshold.

"Just ignore him, he's not going anywhere as long as he's got the fish like us," Jerome reassured me as he escorted me outside.

I expected Pam to be waiting for me outside, but all I saw was empty darkness.

"They've retreated back to the hillside," Jerome pointed to what looked like a few twinkly lights in the distance. "They won't come near us here. Just keep walking straight and you'll get there."

I said my thanks to Jerome and kissed him on the cheek. I wasn't prepared for the surprised look on his face, but I guess he hadn't had a lot of contact from humans or otherwise since he was diagnosed with C.O.D. I figured if I was able to catch the virus from vampires, I would've gotten it from Farrell already.

"I'll keep an eye on things here," Jerome said, with a spark that I didn't see in him a moment ago and, with the reassurance that he'd keep Bobby and Rachel in check, I walked into the dark and towards Pam.

I've never been known for my athletic prowess, but I was huffing and puffing my way across the field. It had rained either earlier that evening or when I was in the house because the grass was thick and muddy. Though my heels were only an inch high it was an exhausting task to try not to step too deep and pulling my heels out from the wet soil. I finally gave up and took off my shoes. After a good 45 minutes, I finally reached them. Pam was with an entourage of vampires I mostly didn't know. I spotted Indira, one of her best fighters at the back, but there were no other faces I recognized.

"Sookie, my dear friend! I'm so glad we got you back quite intact. Your husband should be quite pleased," Pam said as she nodded in my direction.

I returned her nod, but something didn't feel right. "I'm glad to see you too Pam. I can't wait to get a shower and cleaned up." Even if I didn't get hurt or involved in any kind of trouble, my feet were caked with mud and the short walk in the dewy grass had already caked my shoes with mud and ruined them. I never get to keep my clothes whenever I go on vampire errands - and not in a good way.

"We have organized someone to take you back to Bon Temps. I'm afraid it's too close to dawn for us to accompany you Sookie, I'll see you next time I pass by Bon Temps."

And with another nod, Pam and her minions jumped into their cars and streaked away, literally leaving me in the dust.

"Ma'am? If you're ready, I can take you back to Louisiana now." I didn't even notice the Lincoln parked behind me with a human driver, hat and all, holding the door open for me.

I was well on my way back on the 71, when Eric called the chauffeur's phone.

"Sookie! Are you unharmed?"

"I'm okay, Er – Oberon." I knew from a quick peek inside the driver's head that he knew nothing and that he was just hired to drive me back to Bon Temps, with a generous tip to ask no questions. But I wasn't going to let a little slip up potentially put us at risk.

"You don't sound fine." I was just relieved to hear Eric's voice. It was like slipping into a warm bath. I started to tell him the short version of what I learned and witnessed in that house about the new disease and how the infected were treated. When I got to the part where Farrell died, big fat drops of tears oozed uncontrollably from my eyes.

"I didn't know you cared for Farrell so…," Eric said amongst his other words of comfort.

"Well I don't, not in that way. It's just that he had such a flair for life last time I saw him, but then for no rhyme or reason he had to suffer so." It felt like someone had just cut a tiny Farrell size hole in fabric of my world. It may have been insignificant among the precious people I have lost but nonetheless it's a new hole and I grieved his loss.

"And to think, Jerome will wither away the same way, same as Rachel, Bobby and any other vampire we might know who we thought will live forever…"

"Jerome? Don't you worry about Jerome. He will be well compensated for his services and for his eventual death."

"I don't understand…"

"We'll talk more when you return to me. I've already said too much on the telephone already."

"Sure, talk to you when I get back. Love you."

"Likewise."

It was when I was dozing off in the back of the car, I had a dream that Jerome was surrounded by gold and other treasures and he looked so happy. However, when he looked in my direction, his eyes glazed over and his face crumbled into itself. I looked around to get help but I was trapped inside a bedroom, the very room where Andre killed Peter Threadgill in New Orleans. When I finally opened the door, into a hallway that would usually be filled with security and other vampires at the compound there were only mounds of ashes. As I walked past the mounds, I realized that clothes were imbedded amongst the ashes and these were the remains of what used to be vampires.

I woke with a start to see the breaking dawn over the horizon. I noticed that I had dried tears in the corner of my eyes and that I cried in my sleep. I didn't need Claude to help me decipher that dream to understand what I had just figured out. I thought about Eric's plan and how even though Jerome's family or whoever the beneficiaries of his fortune are, will benefit from his sacrifice and this plan will set in motion the exact revenge we wanted. But the whole idea of how we are going to achieve it is abominable. C.O.D. is such devastating disease, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Yes that meant Felipe and Victor, because they could end up giving it to someone I might know and care about. As I watched the sun inch higher over the horizon it was well and truly beautiful. Staring at this symbol of hope and new beginnings, it felt so out of place to feel that the world is one fucked up place.


End file.
